


A Very Beacon Christmas

by Zummerz36



Series: Beacon Life [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, OCs with preexisting connections to cannon characters, Original Character(s), Winter Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zummerz36/pseuds/Zummerz36
Summary: When a blizzard tears through Vale the students and faculty of Beacon and dozens of huntsmen and huntresses are stranded at Beacon over the holidays. With everyone done in the dumps, can professor Vert and Ruby pull everyone back into the Christmas  Spirit. They can with the help of four Beacon graduates with nothing but Christmas on the mind, not to mention body and soul.





	A Very Beacon Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story not that doesn’t quite fit into the story line of my main stories. Read chapter 17 of Beacon Life for more on most of the original characters.

 

                December in Vale, the air is cold, the town was trimmed with Christmas décor, and the whole city was dusted in a layer of powdered white snow. It was a few days till Christmas and that morning the RWBY girls were walking across the courtyard to the cafeteria for breakfast. Each of them was dressed for the cold weather. Ruby wore a grey sweater under a closed red and black snow vest with grey fleece lining, a black and red skirt, black winter tights, and her usual boots. Her usual cloak had been switched out for a thicker winter one with black fur around the hood and lower hem that was wrapped around over her shoulders and her hood up. Weiss wore a blue low neck sweater over a white dress shirt with a small blue neck tie, a blue and white skirt, blue tights, white calf high boots, white earmuffs, and a white winter coat. Blake’s winter outfit consisted of a black thermal shirt, black pants, her usual ankle boots, a closed double breasted coat, a purple scarf wrapped around her neck covering her lower face, and a set of black and white earmuffs with an insulated version of her bow built in to protect her hidden Faunus ears. Yang wore a cream turtleneck sweater, a brown thigh length duster coat, an orange scarf around her neck, black pants, her usual brown boots, and a purple slouchy beret.

                Weiss inhaled deeply before saying, “Ah, I love this time of year. It reminds me of home back in Atlas.” Blake shuttered in the cold. “Yeah, freezing our tails off in the ice and snow,” Blake said. She pulled her scarf higher over her face, “I hate the cold, give me a nice warm climate any day.” “Oh come on its not that bad,” Yang said. “Says the girl who can make her hair burst into flames,” Blake said.

                “Hey girls, cold enough for you?” they heard Jaune call out to them. They looked over to see the members of team JNPR walking up to join them walking to the cafeteria. Jaune was wearing a black beanie, a white and black parker with a black fleece lining over his usual hoodie with a brown leather belt, jeans, and black boots. Pyrrha wore a red sweater under a red double breasted thigh length coat with a shoulder cape and bonze buttons, black pants, her usual heeled ankle boots, and a modified version of her circlet with heating dust crystal hidden in it. Ren wore a green Chinese jacket detailed similar to his usual jacket, white pants, and black shoes. Finally Nora wore a white sweater, pink winter pants with black suspenders, white boots, a black and white snow coat, and a pink and white winter hat with a pom-pom on top.

                They continued to talk as they reached the cafeteria when the snow fall started to become heavier and the wind picked up so they rushed in quickly. They hung their coats and hats and got their food before continuing to talk losing track of time and they sat around talking for a couple of hours. The cafeteria was relatively barren as most of the students had already left for the winter vacation. “So what’s everyone doing for the holidays?” Ruby asked. “Back home to the family and the seven harpies my parents call my sisters, what about you?” Jaune said. “Me, Yang, and Matt are going back to Patch,” Ruby said. Suddenly the doors flew open and a strong cold wind blew in. The members of teams CFVY and MRLN as well as Sun and Neptune trudged their way in before the Matt and Narco struggled to push the door closed before leaning back against.

                Matt’s winter outfit consisted of a green thigh length winter coat with black detail and fur around the hood over a closed black fitted thermal jacket with green detail, black pants, black boots, black gloves, a green beanie, and a pair of snow goggles which he pulled off his eyes and glasses moving them to his fore head. Ringo wore a blue sweater, blue winter jacket with tan fur collar and hood, blue winter hat with yellow brim and pom-pom, blue skirt, black thermal tights, and blue winter boots with fur around the cuff. Lulu’s outfit was pretty much the same as her normal one but with a purple military style coat over it. Narco wore a fitted grey sweater under a black bomber jacket with a light grey fleece interior, his usual jeans and boots, and a black shearling pilot winter hat lined with grey fleece and the ear flaps down.

                Coco’s outfit was basically the same as her usual one except for the thigh length light brown hooded field jacket with darker brown fur around the hood. Velvet wore a reddish brown hooded winter poncho with gold fur around the hood and gold fur pom-poms at the end of its draw strings, the hood up over her head and her ears sticking through two openings in the top. Under that she wore a black turtleneck sweater, a reddish brown skirt, black tights, and reddish brown calf high boots with gold fur around the cuffs. Yatsuhashi’s outfit was pretty simple just black boots, brown pants, and a parka in his usual shade of green. Fox’s outfit was pretty similar to his normal one. He wore fitted red jacket, black pants, black and red shoes, and a red scarf around his neck.

                Sun wore a closed brown leather bomber jacket with light tan fleece collar, longer blue jeans than he normally wore, and yellow and black snow sneakers. As for Neptune, he wore a white collared shirt with a black necktie under a dark grey almost black hoodie, his usual grey jeans, and black snow boots. Over all of it he wore a red coat style similar to his usual jacket but longer and wore black earmuffs that wrapped around the back of his head.

                “Woo that’s cold,” Matt said. “Wish they made antifreeze for people,” Narco joked. “Line up,” Ringo said as she shook the snow out of her tail. “Dust I’m cold. Where’s the coffee?” Neptune asked. “They’re standing right next to you,” Sun said sarcastically gesturing towards team CFVY. “It’s too cold for jokes man,” Neptune said as he shivered. Everyone hung their coats before making a beeline for the coffee and tea machine and then joining teams RWBY and JNPR. “Jeez, the weather really picked up out there,” Yang said. “You have no idea. We nearly lost Velvet when she stepped off the path and into a patch of deep snow,” Coco said. Velvet was still shivering from her little swim in the snow bank before Ringo draped a blanket over the rabbit Faunus’s shoulders and handed her a cup of tea. “Drink up,” Ringo said ruffling Velvet’s ears. “Day’s like this make me miss Vacuo,” Sun said. “And I’m afraid it’s only going to get worse,” they heard someone say.

                Everyone turned to see Professor’s Ozpin and Goodwitch walking in. professor Ozpin had the addition of a longer coat over his usual suit jacket for the winter. Goodwitch also dressed for the cold wore a white turtleneck sweater, black double breasted halter vest with bronze buttons and bronze piping, flared dress that extends further in the back with a purple interior, purple ear muffs, black thermal stockings, purple winter coat, her normal boots, and her usual cape.

“Good morning everyone,” the headmaster said. “What do you mean professor?” Blake asked. “This is just the first wave. A powerful blizzard is moving through the kingdom. It’s already struck Deus Ex south of us and is set to strike Vale tonight,” Ozpin said. “In preparation for the storm all flights in and out of Vale have been cancelled,” Goodwitch added. Everyone groaned. “You mean we’re stuck here? We were all supposed to fly out tonight,” Jaune said. “We understand you are all disappointed but after the storm has past, hopefully you will still be able to get home in time for Christmas,” Ozpin said as he adjusted his glasses. “Now this current snow fall is due to break in about an hour, when it does you are all to return to your dorm rooms a retrieve warm clothing and anything you will need for a night or two,” Ozpin said. “What for?” Ruby asked. “Storm protocol,” Matt said before he took another sip of his coffee. “Exactly, when weather like this happens we keep all the students together over night. The blizzard may knock out power and the buildings may be snowed in. We don’t want any students getting stranded in this weather,” Goodwitch said. “As for faculty you are to do the same. In addition, several huntsmen and huntresses who are in Vale at the moment will be joining us seeking shelter.”

Suddenly there was a banging at the door. Matt and Narco opened it and the wind blew it open and several people were thrown into the cafeteria by the wind, landing in a pile and covered by snow before Matt and Narco pushed the doors closed again. “It appears the first of our house guests are here,” Goodwitch said. The snow shifted and seven heads popped out, Clancy Philosiph, Sterling Icarus, Indigo Jay, the twins Murk and Melinda Sable, Zuri Argent, and Freddy Luger. “I knew I shouldn’t have left Magnum Opus. Bad things always happen when I leave,” Clancy said. “What the dust are you seven doing here?” Goodwitch asked. “Matt invited us,” Zuri said. “It’s more of a layover; after they got here they were coming to Patch with me,” Matt said. “Matt who are these guys,” Nora asked. “That’s right only Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang know about this. Long story short aside from Indigo, they are my half siblings on my father’s side. My mother doesn’t know about them so I was going to introduce them to her this Christmas,” Matt said. “So when do we leave?” Freddy asked as the seven of them dug themselves out of their snow pile.

                Clancy wore a silver sweater under a red coat with a hood and gold fur around the hood, black pants, and red and black boots. Indigo was wearing her usual outfit with a dark blue coat over it and a blue knit cap. Sterling was wearing a fitted black thermal jacket with silver detail, black pants, grey boots, a silver grey coat, and a silver and black striped scarf. Murk and Melinda wore their usual white dress shirts and black suits, with black ties, and rectangular sunglasses. In addition their usual shoes had been replaced with snow boots and wore black trench coats. Zuri wore a white and black horizontal striped turtleneck sweater, a black beanie with snow goggles on it, white camo cargo pants, and black snow boots. Her black and silver headphones with one pink phone and one blue hung around her neck. She wore a white winter field jacket over everything and had her usual domed backpack on her back. As for Freddy, he wore a black turtleneck sweater under a closed red winter jacket with yellow eyes like designs on it and black fur along the collar, a brown belt across his chest, dark jeans, and black snow boots. His normal silver mechanical arm had been switched out with a black carbon fiber one for the cold with a silver fingerless glove, and had a black single strap bag on his back connected to his chest belt.

                “I’m afraid we won’t be leaving anytime soon. All the flights have been canceled so we’ll be bunking here for at least tonight,” Matt said. “Speaking of which it looks like the snow fall has lightened up. Matt, Ringo take the students back to the dorms to get what they need and get them back here to the cafeteria. The Students will be bunking here tonight,” Ozpin said.

                The students collected what they needed from their dorms and returned to the cafeteria. Everyone spent the night playing cards before bunking down in sleeping bags for the night. As the students were dropping off their supplies at cafeteria, they could see an old airship pulling into the port. They went to the air docks to see team ROOC’s airship the red fortune being off loaded by various huntsmen and huntresses they had met, teams RAZR, SBLM, STKR, MMNT, ROOC, STAR, and SPAT. “Come on guys we got to get this stuff stowed by nightfall,” Matt said as he carried a crated down the gang plank with Narco. “Matt what’s going on?” Ruby asked. “Razor, answer for me if you’d please,” Matt said as he walked past the girls with Narco and their crate. Razor and the other members of his team popped up from behind a crate, Razor munching on a bag of jerky. He wore a black sweater with grey sleeves under a silver-grey jacket, black cargo pants, a red bandana around his neck, and brown boots. Ash wore a black sweater and pants, under a light grey long coat, and black boots. Zaffre wore a fitted blue thermal jacket with a high collar, under a black jacket with blue detail and the right sleeve cut off revealing a blue carbon fiber mechanical arm, blue jeans, and black boots. Rouge had on a red knit winter beret, a red turtleneck sweater and black skirt under a black and red coat, red tights, and black winter boots. “We are preparing for being trapped here for a while. We’re bringing in dust to run generators, blankets, food, all the essentials,” Razor said.

                “Hey you guys get back to work. We need to finish unloading so we can move the Fortune down to the lower piers with the Submariner before the storm,” Radcliffe Hook called hanging from one of the rope ladders. He wore a red three point pirate hat with gold trim, red pirate jacket with gold detail, black thermal jacket, gold scarf, black cargo pants, black boots, brown belt with gold buckle, and his usual mechanical eyepatch. On his shoulder sat his parrot Smee wearing a bird sized blue scarf and beanie. “Let’s move it,” Radcliffe said. “Move it, move it,” Smee said. “What a slave driver,” Zorro said as he and Oralie carried a crated across the deck. He wore a black thermal jacket with red trim, a black jacket with red fleece lining, black pants, black boots, a black beanie and his usual black half cape over his right shoulder with a red interior. Oralie wore a gold turtleneck sweater, a black winter vest, black skirt, gold tights, black boots, and black earmuffs. Oralie tossed her end of the crate up a bit to get a better grip on the heavy crate before asking, “What’s in this crate anyway?” “Don’t know,” Zorro said giving it a shake. Suddenly something rustled in the crate. The lid popped off and Cheshire crawled out. She was wearing a purple beanie with cat ears with pink interiors, pink and purple striped sweater, purple skirt, purple and pink striped tights, purple boots with pin fur cuffs, and her usual long purple fur coat with pink tiger strips and extra-long sleeves that go over her hands. “Cheshire what the dust were you doing in this crate?” Zorro asked. “More importantly where is whatever was supposed to be in this crate?” Oralie asked. “It was empty. It was cold, I saw a comfy empty box and just curled up to keep warm,” Cheshire said purring during the “ur” of “curled”. Zorro and Oralie frowned as they just through the crate overboard, letting it smash on the dock in front of some hoofs.

                “Hey watch it!” Lonan said waving a fist at them from the back of a black horse with a red mane, Scotch sitting on his own horse whiskey next to him. Scotch wore he usual outfit of a brown cowboy hat, brown duster coat, red scarf, amber vest, black shirt, bandoleer, brown pants, cowboy boots with spurs, and amber belt with holsters, plus a red scarf around his neck. Lonan wore his usual black gamblers had with the red band and thin rectangular sunglasses. In addition, he wore a red collared shirt, slim black neck tie, black pants, black snow boots, black gloves, black double breasted jacket. “Lonan since when do you have a horse?” Blake asked as she petted the horse. “hey girls long time no see. Oh, that’s right when we first met; Roulette here was at the vet when we first met and being re shoed when we did that circus thing. “And we’ve missed her,” Misty said as she and Becky came over to pet the animals. Becky wore a black beanie, her usual, black bowtie, white collared shirt, green sweater vest, black pants. He shoes had been replaced by green boots, and her lab coat had been replaced by an off white thigh length safari coat. Misty’s outfit consisting of blue slouchy knit cap, blue shirt, black leather jacket, skinny blue jeans, black studded belt with emblem belt buckle and a purple sash hanging from belt, and calf high black boots.

                “Hey Matt, where can we put up Whiskey and Roulette for the storm?” Scotch called out to Matt who was walking back to help more. “Follow team STKR to the Hanger we still have that old stable area built in there from when we were students,” Matt said pointing towards the members of team STKR carrying two large canisters of lightning dust. Stoker was wearing a fitted red sweater under a black leather jacket with a red fleece interior, dark jeans, a red aviator’s scarf, a black beanie with red detail that had holes in the top for his ears with aviator goggle over it, and a red harness over his jacket. Talon wore a coon skin cap, a green thermal jacket under brown poncho with green and grey striping and fur over the shoulders, brown mukluks, and grey cargo pants. His eagle Shay was also dressed for the winter wearing his own little coon skin cap. Kirk’s winter outfit consisted of a black brimmed watch cap, white shirt under a blue vest, black thigh length leather jacket with grey fleece collar, a blue scarf, Black slacks, black boots, a pocket watch chain hanging on his vest, black gloves, chain hanging from shoulder and under arm, and a leather belt across chest. Rune wore a black slouchy beanie, closed black long coat with green trim with a high closed collar that covers his lower face, Black pants, and green boots His mechanical snake Venom was coiled around his upper arm and his usual silver metal implants and prosthetics had been replaced with black and green carbon fiber ones for the cold.

                “Thank you kindly,” Scotch said as the two horsemen gave their horses a light kick to get them going, passing team MMNT. Mary Soot wore her usual short brim black boater hat with a pink flower on the side, a pink sweater, black waistcoat with white interior, pink pants, long black coat with pink detail, pink scarf with white tasseled ends, and black boots. Mojave had a white keffiyeh scarf full head wrap on, a white thermal shirt, red winter vest, red coat, white pants, and black boots. Pike Nase pretty much wore his same outfit with his jacket’s collar turned up. Iola wore a purple knit hat with a pom-pom, green and purple winter poncho, green sweater, purple skirt, green and purple tights, red-violet boots, and had her butterfly wings folded down under the poncho. “Hey guys,” Scotch said as they passed them.

                “Hey Matt sorry we’re late,” Mary said. “Hey guys, I thought team STAR was coming with you,” Matt said as he and Narco lowered a crate onto a cart. “They’re helping people in the Grimm’s Cage finish batten down their hatches before the storm. They’ll be here this evening before the storm hits,” Pike said.

                After the Red Fortune was unloaded and moved down to the lower pier for safe keeping, everyone gathered and hung out in the cafeteria while waiting on the storm. As the sun began to set and the wind picked up, the doors flew open and team STAR trudged their way in before closing it and shaking the snow off. Starr wore a blue coat with gold detail over a bleu turtleneck sweater, blue tights, blue skirt, brown boots, gold belt, and a blue wither beret. Lucian wore a dark red thermal shirt under a red leather jacket with a high collar and black fleece lining, black pants, black and red boots, and black fur side shoulder cape and hood with the tips dyed red. Al’s outfit was similar to her usual outfit consisting of black fedora, white dress shirt, black vest, short orange neck tie, and a black pleated skirt with orange detail. Her usual shorts had been replaced with black tights, her sneakers with black boots, and she wore a black coat with orange detail and interior. Denim wore a black hoodie with the hood up under a blue denim jacket, dark blue jeans, tan work boots, and a red bandana tied around his neck.

                “Woo that’s cold,” Lucian said rubbing his hands together. He made a small glyph that emitted a small flame and used it to warm his hands. “How are things in the cage?” Matt said looking up from his card game with some of the other huntsmen and huntresses. “Pretty quiet, luckily people there tend to pull together in times of crisis like this and help each other out,” Denim said. “How’s the town look?” Matt asked. “Icing over, everyone’s hunkering down,” Star said. “Yeah it’s freezing. Give me the heat of Vacuo any day,” Al said.

                An hour later the doors blew open by the powerful wind blowing snow into the cafeteria. Matt and Denim acted fast, pushing through the wind and closed the doors, this time baring it so it wouldn’t blow open again. “There that should be the last time that happens,” Matt said. “Matt what do we do about this?” Ruby said gesturing to a seven foot tall pile of snow that had formed when the doors blew open. Just then a ferret popped up from the snow. “Rat!” Velvet yelled. “He’s a ferret!” called several voices from the snow pile. Suddenly Doyle Twist dug himself out and dusted off the snow. He was dressed for the cold wearing a black thigh length coat over a white shirt and closed black vest, green scarf, black newsy hat with his hyena ears sticking out the top, black pants with a green patch on the knee and brown boots. His usual messenger bag was hanging at his side with a strap across his chest and his holster was hidden under his coat. “Haven’t seen weather like this since that winter at my dad’s logging camp,” Hazel said as she dug herself out of the snow pile. She wore an off white turtleneck sweater under a brown leather corset vest, fitted blue jeans, black suspenders, black boots, a brown fur lined winter hat, and a red and black plaid jacket with a brown fur collar. “Reminds me of living on the road with the circus as a kid,” Revoil said as he tumbled out of the snow before getting to his feet, dusting the snow off his hat before putting it on only to find it was full of snow. He wore his usual big green top hat with gold ribbon band that trails back a foot and a 10/6 card in the band and his red rabbit ears sticking out the front, white shirt, purple and gold diamond patterned vest, gold bow tie, purple pants, leather shoes, gold bandana hanging out of his back pocket, and his usual jacket had been replaced with a thigh length green coat with gold cuffs and gold fleece collar. “Somebody get me out of here!” Elica called out still stuck in the snow pile flailing her legs sticking out of the pile. “Hang on Bun,” Hazel said as she pulled Elica out by her legs. Elica came loose and flew out of the snow knocking Hazel down landing sitting on the beaver Faunus. She wore a white sweater, light blue closed thigh length coat, blue shoulder cape, a blue skirt, black and white striped tights, blue snow boots, and a white knit cap with a blue band and pom-pom and draw strings with blue pom-poms and her rabbit ears popping through the top. She shook herself out saying, “I am a summer hair not a winter hair.” “Technically you’re a dwarf rabbit,” Hazel joked.

                Everyone spent the rest of the evening hanging out, telling stories and playing cards and videogames before everyone climbed into their sleeping bags for the night. As the night went on the brunt of the blizzard tore through Vale burying the city in snow and causing damage to the city.

                The next morning the students began to stir one by one. Some of the huntsmen and huntresses were already up getting coffee. Ruby started to crawl out of her sleeping bag to find the air freezing and slunk back into the bag. She grabbed a blanket next to her wrapping it over her shoulders before shuffling over to the coffee station. “It’s freezing in here,” Ruby said taking a mug from the stack and putting it in the machine. “It’s the snow,” Scotch said gesturing towards the window as he poured some whiskey from a flask into his coffee. Ruby looked to see snow piled up against the windows several feet high. Ruby looked around to see Matt and the rest of Team MRLN were gone. “Where are Matt and the others?” Ruby asked. “They went to survey the damage,” Becky said. Suddenly the members of team MRLN coming out of a shadow. “Oh boy what a mess,” Matt said as he got coffee. “Oh my, is the damage that bad?” Ozpin asked as he entered. “Opzin, what are you doing here?” Ringo asked. “Believe it or not I am actually out of coffee,” Ozpin said. “Oh boy, it’s the end of Remnant,” Narco said sarcastically.

                “So how is the damage?” Ozpin asked. “Well there’s good news and bad news. The good news is there isn’t too much damage to the school. The transmit tower is functioning perfectly, we have power, and all the buildings are intact. The damage is limited mostly to a few downed trees and everything is buried in snow,” Matt said. “Did you check on the horses?” Scotch asked. “Yes, Whiskey and Roulette are fine. The heaters kept them perfectly warm through the night,” Matt answered before returning to Ozpin. “The bad news is we’re all trapped here in Vale,” Matt said. “What are you talking about?” Jaune asked as the other students and huntsmen joined them. “We can’t get out of town. All the trains in the train yard are buried in snow and will take a least a week to dig out and their engines are most likely frozen so they’ll need to be thawed. Plus the air field and airship docks are buried and need to be dug out and unfrozen and the port is frozen solid. No one’s getting out of Vale for weeks,” Matt said.  “What about the school’s Bullheads?” Ruby asked. “We can’t, our supply of aircraft grade dust fuel ran dry last week,” Narco said. “Then can’t we get new fuel?” Nora asked. “That’s the worst part. All of Vale’s aircraft grade dust fuel is kept at the main Vale Underground Fuel Storage Facility. Unfortunately the main one hundred thousand gallon storage tank was due to be retrofitted this spring but all the weight of the snow caused the tank to crack and water from melting snow leaked into the tank. Vale’s entire supply of aircraft fuel has been contaminated. We’re not going anywhere anytime soon,” Narco said. “But Christmas is in five days,” Ruby said. “Sorry everybody but we’re going to stuck here for Christmas,” Matt said. Everybody groaned. “The good news is the students can return to the dorms. Any huntsmen and huntresses with nowhere to stay, Beacon has quarters available,” Ozpin said. Everyone groaned as they scattered.

                The next two days the students moped about the campus. Everyone had dug a series of trenches through the high snow interconnecting the main buildings together. They’d play video games, read, and played bar games in the Hunter’s Den while drinking Razor’s stocks dry. No one left campus. After about two days Matt trudged into the Hunter’s den as he pulled off his snow goggles hanging them and his coat. “Oh that’s brisk,” he said as he walked down the steps into the Den where he found most his students and colleagues. They were moping around just toying with the ice in their drink glasses, or lazily missing shots at the dart board and on the pool table, just watching one of the TVs, or poking the fire in the large fireplace. Razor was cleaning glasses while several of the huntsmen and huntresses were sitting at the bar drinking.

                Scotch threw back his drink before saying, “make this one a double Razor.” Razor filled Scotch’s glass. “I can’t believe we’re stuck here for Christmas,” Scotch said. “I take it you had plans?” Kirk asked. “Christmas for me and Lonan was going back to Vacuo to see our families and help out in my family’s distillery and brewery,” Scotch said. “You plus a bottomless supply of boos, I’d think you’d drink Vacuo into being a dry country,” Radcliffe said. “What about you Rad, what were your plans?” Razor asked. “Going home and seeing my parents, my sister, my cousin, and my grandfather. I actually inherited the red fortune on Christmas,” Rad said. “I was looking forward to this Christmas. It was going to be my first Christmas since my father and I made up so I was going to spend it with them,” Al said. “I thought your folks live here in Vale,” Scotch said. “They were on vacation in Mystral and were supposed to fly back when the blizzard hit. Their flight was canceled and now they can’t get a flight,” Al said. “Your old man is the head of a crime family, you’d think he could afford a private flight,” Stoker said. “Oddly enough my father has principles about that. He refuses to get a private aircraft he just flies first class,” Al said. “You think you got it bad. Me and Ruby are just a hop, skip, and a jump from home in Patch. We’re so close but we can’t get home,” Yang said from one of the couches in front of the fire place. “At least some of us have family here,” Razor said “Yeah you and Ruby have each other here, Becky has her uncle here, and Matt has all his brothers and sisters,” Kirk said. “Yeah but most of us don’t have anyone here in town. My father is dead,” Pike said. “Yeah mine old man’s in prison. I haven’t seen him in nearly ten years,” Stoker said. “Yeah I guess Christmas isn’t exactly the best time of year for some of us,” Razor said. Matt never said anything, he just walk back up the steps grabbing his coat and goggles and walked out again.

                Matt walked around the campus for a while. As he walked through the courtyard he saw Shore, Mako, and Aqua sitting in a circle over a hole in the ground with fishing poles. It took Matt a second to realize it, but he realized they were sitting in the middle of one of the pools in the courtyard that had frozen solid in the winter cold. “You guys realize there’s no fish in there?” Matt asked. “What else are we supposed to do?” Mako asked rhetorically as he checked his empty hook and returned it to the hole in the ice.

                He walked through the hanger where Narco was working on his car. Zaffre and Flannery were there too working on anything mechanical they could find to pass the time. They had even started to take out and replace perfectly functional parts just to give themselves something to do. Lonan was in the stable area of the hanger as well, cleaning out his horse’s hooves with a hoof knife, a melancholy look on his face but still seemed to take some comfort in the presence of the horses. Iola had joined him as well, loving animals and petted Whiskey as she brushed the horse. Matt walk through unnoticed.

                As he moved on he found Becky, Lulu, and Coco in the weapons lab. Becky had brought her floating weapons platform down for the storm and was using the opportunity to work on her heavy mech Big Derwin. As for Coco, and Lulu they were so bored they had resorted to the repetitive task of making dust rounds just to give themselves something to do.

In the library Velvet, Blake, the Sable twins, Mary Soot, and the Vunderkind siblings were all sitting around. Blake and Mary were each reading their own books. The Sable twins were sitting on the same couch facing opposite directions with their backs against each other reading two copies of the exact same book. Reviol was reading his own book while his sister leaned against him playing a game on her scroll. As Matt stealthily watched them from behind a bookshelf he heard something shuffle above him. He looked up to see Cheshire napping on the top of the bookshelf. Matt slipped out of the library and continued walking around the campus.

                The more Matt looked around the campus, the more he found the people around him sad and spiritless. Everyone was clearly hiding the fact they were all bummed about Christmas. As Matt took another walk down the main avenue of the school, he looked around at the snow coated campus as the sun set and continued until he reached the airship docks. Matt dusted the snow off the dock at the edge and sat down dangling his feet off. He just sat there and looked out over Vale for about an hour as the sun finished setting. The town was rather dark for this time of year. It was usually much brighter with Christmas lights and decoration but the blizzard had pretty much ruined all the decorations.

                Matt sighed, his breath visible in the cold air. He dropped back into a snow bank, some of the snow flying up covering his goggles. “The atmosphere bumming you out to?” Matt heard Ruby asked from out of nowhere. Matt sat up clearing the snow off his goggles looking around for Ruby but couldn’t find her. “Rosebud? Where are you?” he called out. “I’m over hear,” she said raising her hand waving. She had been lying in the same snow bank as Matt a few feet away so that she was hidden by the snow. She sat up and scooted down the ledge next to Matt. “Vale usually looks so beautiful from here in the winter. The lights of the city are usual so beautiful, especially when they have the Christmas decorations up, but they were all most likely ruined during the blizzard,” Matt said looking out over the town. “Well it’s a better view than it is back there,” Ruby said pointing her thumb back over her shoulder towards the school. “Yeah everyone’s just so down,” Matt said. “Yeah no matter who I talk to, everyone just seems to bring me down,” Ruby said. “It’s even worse having to look at six bummed out siblings. I was looking forward to introducing my mom to my brothers and sisters,” Matt said.

                “I’m surprised you could get them all here for the holidays. You’d think they’d all have families to get back to,” Ruby said. “Not really Rosebud,” Matt said. Rudy shivered a little in the cold. “Come on cover up you’ll catch a cold,” he said flipping her cloak over her shoulders and her hood over her head. “You have to remember my siblings all have the similar family circumstances. All our mothers had quick flings with a guy who vanished on them and left them with a kid,” Matt said. “So they don’t have any family on their mothers’ sides?” she asked. “Unfortunately not, the thing is all our mothers are huntresses but…” Matt voice faded not wanting to finish. “I’m the only one with any living family. All the other lost their mothers to illness, accidents, or in the line of duty as huntresses,” Matt said. “Oh that’s terrible,” Ruby said. “I mean over the past couple of years, once we found out we were siblings we started getting close but, you know I just wanted then to know they still have some form of family. They’re my siblings so in a way that makes my mom their mom,” Matt said. “Well that sounds nice,” Ruby said.

                Suddenly the two of them felt the light from Vale intensify. “What the…” Matt said as he and Ruby turned back to the town. The town was suddenly bright and vibrant like it usually was this time of year. “What the heck?” Matt asked rhetorically. “What do you think’s going on?” Ruby asked. Matt answered her question with a question, “You want to find out?” Matt popped to his feet holding his hand out to help Ruby up.

                They went to the hanger to get Matt’s car only to Find Narco, Zaffre, and Flannery had completely disassembled his engine. Matt slapped his own forehead. “Narco, what in Remnant would compel you guys to completely disassemble my car’s engine block?” Matt asked. “We ran out of things to fix so we were going to overhaul it,” Narco said. Matt clutched his fist in anger but took a deep breath to calm himself. “Narco I want that engine put back together by midnight…” Matt pause for a second, “You know as long as you have it in pieces why don’t you winterize it?” Matt said. The three engineers perked up at the thought of something to do and got to work. “I guess I’ll just have to put the snow tires on my bike,” Matt said. “I did that yesterday,” Zaffre said as he rolled out Matt’s bike Storm Front which had spikes sticking out of its tires. Matt handed Ruby a pair of snow goggles and hopped on the bike. Ruby hopped on the back on Matt’s bike side saddle. “Goggles and hood Rosebud, this is going to be a cold ride,” Matt said as he zipped up his coat, pulled his goggles over his eyes, and his hood over his head. Ruby pulled on her goggles and her hood over her head before wrapping her arms around Matt. Matt kicked the starter for his bike and it roared to life. Before taking off he turned to Narco, Zaffre, and Flannery. “And remember guys, I want that engine winterized and back together when I get back,” Matt said as he turned the accelerator handle and the bike took off.

                The ride into town was rather rough. The road had been buried in snow during the blizzard and the city of Vale had determined the road to Beacon was low priority since they thought it was empty for the holidays. However, Matt’s snow tires were able to keep them steady enough on the icy roads before they entered Vale. To their surprise when they found the town had been fully decorated and lit as if the Blizzard had never happened. Holiday window displays were lit with moving animatronics displaying the latest winter fashions for people to gift this year. The trees were full of lights, lamp posts had big red bows tied around them and every door had a wreath on it. People walked down the sidewalks with shopping bags doing their holiday shopping. Every café was full of people enjoying each other’s company and every bakery Matt and Ruby passed was pumping out the smell of cinnamon and other baked goods in bulk.

                “It’s like the blizzard never happened,” Ruby said admiring the scenery as she and Matt cruised down the road. “It like team BERD (beard) blew through here,” Matt said. “Who?” Ruby asked. “They were a team of student I used to teach. The four of them were obsessed with Christmas and winter, especially their leader Read Bell. You should have seen their dorm room when they were students. The places was always freezing and decorated for Christmas a year long,” Matt said. “I wonder who did all this,” Ruby said. “It was probably the people of Vale, the real question is who motivated them?” Matt said. Matt leaned into a turn saying, “Let’s see if Razor’s sister knows anything.”

                They pulled up at the Moon’s Den and Matt turned off the engine as the two of the pulled down their hoods and moved their goggles off their eyes getting off the bike. They walked in shaking the snow off as Matt hung his coat. Even the Moon’s Den was bustling with Christmas spirit with holiday decorations, drinks, and music. They worked their way over to the bar where Ingot Silver was there to meet them. Like everyone else she was dressed for the cold season. She wore a light grey sweater under a black jacket with light grey fur around the collar and hem that buckled across just under her neck and was open below that, dark blue jeans, a red scarf, black boots, a black belt, and two black straps buckled around the left leg. “Hey Matt long time no see, want and eggnog?” Ingot asked. “Nonalcoholic please, I took the bike and I’d rather not ride on the icy roads buzzed,” Matt said. “Same for me,” Ruby said. Ingot brought them their drinks. “Lively in here isn’t it?” Matt said. “Yeah especially considering we just had such a huge blizzard,” Ruby added. “Yeah it’s weird but kind of nice. The town was pretty dead and sad after the blizzard but then this group of people showed up. They had been in town visiting family or something. They rallied the people and in less than a day and a half we had the town cleaned up and redecorated,” Ingot said as she mixed a drink for another customer. “Hey by the way how’s my brother? He hasn’t come home since the blizzard. He just said they needed him up at Beacon.” “He’s just spent the past two days slinging drinks to all the stranded huntsmen and students that are stuck in Vale for the holidays,” Ruby said. “I wish those guys who fixed the town could fix them,” Matt said.

                Just then a young man walked up to the bar laughing, “Barkeep, another round.” “Well why don’t you ask them? Here’s one of them now,” Ingot said gesturing to the young man. The young man had short white hair and green eyes. He wore a white turtleneck sweater under a black vest with gold buttons, dark red tactical pants, a black belt with a gold buckle with a sword scabbard hanging from his hip, green suspenders, black boots, a green scarf, and a red thigh length safari jacket with black shoulders and white fur around the collar, hem, and cuffs, and a wide black belt across his chest with a gold buckle on the center of his chest. “I don’t believe it,” Matt said. The young man turned to see Matt and exclaimed, “Professor Vert!” He embraced Matt saying, “Merry Christmas.” “Read Bell, I should have known you’d be the one behind all this Christmas spirit. What are you doing here?” Matt said. “We’re in town for the holidays,” Read said. “We?” Matt asked.

                Read let him go and gestured back to the table he came from where the remaining members of team BERD were sitting. One the left sat Eve Frost with her white windswept hair with an icicle like bang hanging down next to her face and icy crystals in her hair shining in the light. She wore a long closed light blue zip hoodie with a collar hood that extended over her hips under an open white winter vest with a blue fleece collar, brown Capri pants white socks, blue snow sneakers, a white and blue dust glove on her left hand, a collapsed weapon of some sort on her back hips, and a long blue and white striped winter hat with a pom-pom on the end plus ear flaps with draw strings with pom-poms on the ends. Next to her was Duncan Reins. He had short brown hair with reindeer antlers. He wore a grey button up collared shirt with pockets, khaki pants, black boots, a brown bomber jacket, and a white aviator scarf. Finally at the far was Arta Doll. She had relatively short curly blonde hair under a black short brim beanie with a gold button on the side. She wore a blue sweater, open red tailcoat with gold detail and epaulets, blue cross bandoleers with a gold chest buckle, dark green skirt, dark green tights, and black boots with gold detail.

                “Hey guys, look who dropped by,” Read called over to his team. They looked over before calling out in unison, “Professor Vert!” raising their glasses in salutations. Read, Matt, and Ruby joined them at the table. “It’s been forever Professor,” Eve said. “Call me Matt. I hate it when people call me professor,” Matt said. “Oh right, it makes you feel old,” Arta said. “So who’s the little red you got here?” Duncan asked. “This is Ruby one of my students,” Matt said. “Ruby, as in the same Ruby you used to live by as a kid?” Read asked. “That’s her,” Matt said. Ruby blushed a little. “So you guys got the town all fixed up?” Matt asked. “Read makes one heck of a speech,” Arta said. “Yeah he rallied the whole town. We had people shoveling snow out of the streets that couldn’t get a snow plow to clear them, people re hung decorations, the shops reopened, and the bakers started pumping out gingerbread like it was going out of style,” Eve said. “Well all the people seem to be in high spirits,” Ruby said. “Wish the same could be said at Beacon,” Matt said. “What’re you talking about?” Read asked in concern. “Oh between students, faculty, and visiting huntsmen and huntresses who came to Beacon looking for shelter during the blizzard, we go several dozen people stranded here in Vale for the holidays. Most of them had plans that have been ruined and cut off from family,” Matt said. “Everyone’s just so down up there. It’s like there’s a big grey cloud over the whole school,” Ruby added. Matt leaned back in his chair as he took another gulp of his drink. He then looked at the people in front of him, team BERD. Gears started to turn in his head. Only a second had gone by but in that time Matt did an hour’s worth of thinking, considering what he was thinking about. “What is it Matt?” Duncan asked. Matt shook his head a bit, shaking himself back to reality. “Just thinking about making another MRLN miracle,” Matt said. The members of team BERD looked at each other before looking back to Matt smiling. “Oh no guys, you’ve already done so much here in town, I couldn’t ask you…” Read held up his hand stopping Matt mid-sentence before asking, “How can we help?” Matt just smiled. He chugged down the rest of his drink. “Keep your scrolls close. I’m going to need to talk to someone first,” Matt said as he stood up taking out his wallet. “Yo Ingot,” he called over to Razor’s sister. He held up a handful of Lien, “Drinks all around on me!” he said. Everyone in the bar cheered. “Come on Rosebud, I got to start getting some wheels on motion,” Matt said. Ruby chugged down the last of her drink before letting out a small hiccup. “Nice meeting you guys,” she said to team BERD before running after Matt who was getting his coat from the rack.

                Ozpin and Goodwitch were in Ozpin’s office going over reports from the blizzard. “We’ve received word for the fuel storage facility. They have opted to filter the fuel instead of replacing it. Apparently it will be cheaper to filter the fuel separating the contaminants than it is to drain the tanks and safely dispose of the fuel. They said it will take at least a week to have the necessary equipment brought in an another two to filter it all,” Goodwitch said. “And what are we supposed to do until then?” Ozpin asked in a slightly annoyed tone. “The facility in Deus Ex has a surplus that they are going to send to us. However, the facilities main loading stations were damaged when the Blizzard passed over them and their tanker trucks were buried in the snow they won’t be able to get us any fuel until the twenty eighth,” Goodwitch said. “What is the status of Vale?” Ozpin asked. “Quite well actually. The people seem to have rallied together. In the past two days they’ve managed to not only clear away all the snow in the streets but also repaired any damages, restored the town to nearly full normal operation, and even redecorated for the holidays, as if nothing had been ruined,” she said. Ozpin stood up from his desk walking over to a coffee pot. “As long as we have the subject of ruined things up, did you have any plans for the holiday’s ruined by the blizzard?” he asked as he filled his mug. Goodwitch lowered her scroll tablet and sighed. “Yes actually, my sister was supposed to be coming into town but the weather cancelled her flight. It would have been the first Christmas we’ve spent together in a while,” Glynda said. “What about her team?” Ozpin asked. “She said Wraith was spending the holidays with his aunt and uncle, Sini Pool was going home to her parents in her home town north of Vale, and young Mr. Stein he apparently went home to Atlas to spend the holidays with family,” Goodwitch said. Goodwitch was starting to show she was a little sad as she sat down in one of the seats in front of Ozpins desk. “I’ll admit I was looking forward to having my sister here for Christmas. Our relationship has gotten so much better now that she’s not a student,” Glynda said. “Speaking of students, how are our students and guests?” he asked. “I’m afraid I haven’t had a chance to pay much attention to them. I’ve been so busy with everything. I pretty much just left keeping an eye on them to Matt,” she said.

                Just then the elevator chimed. The door opened and Matt and Ruby stepped out, Matt with his coat slung over his shoulder. “Speak of the devil,” Ozpin said. “Oz we got a problem,” Matt said. “And what would that be?” Ozpin asked. “The mood around here is abysmal,” Matt said. “What?” Glynda asked in confusion. “You may not have noticed but everyone around here has been in a lull of sorts,” Matt said. “Lull nothing, they’re down in the dumps,” Ruby added. “And what are you purposing we do about it?” Ozpin asked. “We’re going to make Christmas happen right here for everyone. We’re just going to need a little petty cash,” Matt said. “Matt we already used a large portion of the school’s petty cash during Halloween…” Goodwitch began to say before Ozpin interrupted her. “And we’re several thousand under budget for the year. If we don’t spend it by the New Year the Council of Vale will reduce the schools petty cash fund. This is the perfect excuse to spend that money,” Ozpin said. Matt smiled, “Perfect, if you’ll excuse us I have to make a few calls,” Matt said as he turned and started walking towards the elevator pulling out his scroll and dialed a number. “Rosebud,” he called out to the young scythe wielder who hadn’t moved. She shook her head back to reality saying, “Coming!” She turned back to professors Ozpin and Goodwitch. “Thanks Professors,” she said before running after Matt to catch the elevator. As the doors closed Matt got a connection, “Hey its Matt, we’re a go. Get yourselves up here tomorrow morning.”

                The next morning everyone had received a message on their scrolls to meet in the courtyard after breakfast. They were all in the same sullen mood they had been in for the past couple of days. They all gathered as the message had requested, standing out in the cold air. They all stood around the statue waiting on Matt. “Anyone got any idea what Matt wants?” Coco asked. “Who, cares? I just hope he gets here fast, its freezing,” Blake said shivering. “You’re telling me kitten,” Cheshire said shivering next to her.

                Just then Matt and Ruby joined everyone, Matt wearing a Santa hat and Ruby wearing an elf hat. “Merry Christmas everybody!” Matt said loudly. “Matt I’m pretty sure no one is in the mood for this,” Kirk said as he tried to warm his hands with his semblance. “That’s the problem. You guys are all acting as if Christmas has been ruined,” Ruby said. “It is ruined, we’re all stuck here in Vale. We’re cut off from our families and our plans are ruined,” Radcliffe said. “Guys Christmas isn’t about plans it’s about being with friends and celebrating life,” Ruby said. The others were not convinced. “Doyle, you grew up on the streets so you don’t have any family, what did you do last Christmas?” Matt asked. “Reviol and Elica invited me to spend it with them and their family at their circus,” Doyle said. “Stoker, you’re old man is in prison. What do you do every year for Christmas?” Matt asked. “I usually spend it with the guys here,” Stoker said gesturing to his team. “Mojave you’re an orphan from the streets and Pike your father was eaten by a Grimm. What do you guys do?” Matt asked. “Hang out with our team,” they said. “And Al, what did you do for the holidays for the past several years when you and you’re family weren’t talking?” Matt asked. “I spend it with my team,” she said. “And Yang you know full well that me and my mom spent every Christmas with you, Ruby, and your family,” Matt added. Everyone was starting to get the idea of what he was saying. “Just because we’re cut off from our families and our plans are messed up doesn’t mean we have to let this Christmas be ruined. We may not have our families here but we have our friends, we have each other. So we are going to make Christmas right here,” Matt said. “And how are we going to do that?” Weiss asked. “I’m so glad you asked Ice Queen,” Matt said. Weiss groaned at the nickname. “I have enlisted a group of specialist,” Matt said. Just then everyone heard the sound of sleigh bells in the distance. “Speaking of which…”

                A large sleigh pulled by two reindeer pulled in through the gates and up to the others in the courtyard carrying the members of team BERD. All the huntsmen and huntresses slapped their foreheads. “Of course, you called these guys,” Lulu said. “Wrong, I didn’t call them. Ruby and I actually ran into the in the Moon’s Den yesterday. In the past two days they were able to rally the people of Vale to clean up the town, redecorate it, and completely restore the town to its day to day function,” Matt said. “Where did you guys even get reindeer?” Ringo asked. “I got a Reindeer guy,” Duncan said cryptically. “His uncle Rudolph raises them on a ranch,” Arta said. The other three members of team RWBY looked at Ruby with looks that said, “Is this really going to work?” “Hey if they can fix a town, they can fix a school,” she said. “SO are you with us?” Matt asked. Nobody said anything at first but then the remaining three members of team RWBY stepped forward. The other members of team MRLN followed, followed by teams JNPR, CFVY, and then everyone else. “Now that’s more like it,” Matt said. “Excellent, now why don’t we get out of this cold and start making plans,” Read said.

                They all went into the Hunter’s Den and began making plans. “Alright what are we going to need?” Eve asked. “Decorations, food…” Duncan began as he paced. As he paced back and forth the students noticed that he was slowly raising off the ground still walking as if he was walking up low steps back and forth. “How is he doing that?” Nora asked. “Duncan you’re air pacing again,” Eve said. Duncan stopped and looked down realizing he was airborne. “Oops,” he said before he started walking down the air. “My semblance air walker, sometimes it starts when I pace,” he said. “We’re also going to need presents,” Arta said. “Right we’ll organize a secret Santa and schedule runs into town for shopping,” Matt said. “That reminds me, how are we supposed to get into town? The road still hasn’t been plowed and we have nothing air capable,” Stoker asked. “What about the Red Fortune?” Pyrrha asked. “It’s frozen into the pier, it will take forever to break loose,” Rad said. “I got an idea for that actually, but I’ll need to make a few modifications to Matt’s car,” Zaffre said. “What kind of modifications?” Matt asked cautiously. Zaffre slung his arm over Matt’s shoulder as he whispered something in his ear. “That’s actually a pretty good idea. Get to work on that now,” Matt said. “Can I barrow Narco and Flannery?” Zaffre asked. “Sure.” Let’s go guys,” Zaffre said as he and Flannery left for the hanger. “I’ll catch up guys,” Narco said.

                “There something wrong Narco?” Matt asked. “I should probably tell you we should add food to the list of things we need. The supplies we brought in before the storm turned out to mostly be rations, and we’re running out of the real stuff,” Narco said. “We’ll add it to the list, oh and Razor make a list of things we’ll need behind the bar” Matt said. “Right,” Narco said before leaving to join Zaffre and Flannery. “Check,” Razor added already working on his list. “Alright so first we need to determine our epicenter of celebration. Where will we spend the most time celebrating?” Read said. “I think here in the Den is a pretty good place,” Razor said. “Large space, close kitchen, plenty of seating, and a nice big fireplace to boot, its perfect,” Read said. “Alright decorations, we need lights, Christmas balls, bells, ribbons, and stockings. Ringo we’re going to need you to grow garland, poinsettias, and a tree,” Read said. “There’s a problem there. Those are kind of specialty plants and I don’t use them often so I don’t keep those kinds of seeds on me. I keep my stockpile of seeds in my tunnels under the school. Unfortunately that specific tunnel was one of several that was compromised by the blizzard. Nearly a dozen of my tunnels are caved in and I lost my entire stockpile. I’ll have to go to my supplier in town,” Ringo said. “Alright someone start making the secret Santa list. I’ll take Narco, Ringo, Arta, Starr, Jaune, Nora, and Yang into town for supplies. Meet in the hanger in about an hour. The rest of you start planning on how we’re going to decorate this place, and for the love of dust start raising your spirits. Have a snow ball fight or something,” Matt said. “Mind if I tag along? I have a few things I’d like to pick up myself,” Rouge said. “Sure,” Matt agreed.

                The group that was due to go to town met in the hanger. Narco, Zaffre, and Flannery were putting the finishing touches on their plan. Matt’s car Eligos had its forward plow deployed, plus Narco’s car the Beast and his pickup truck had similar plows attached. “Are they done?” Matt asked. “What exactly did they do?” Nora asked. “We attached forward plows to the Beast and the Pickup,” Flannery said. “Then we attached heaters on the inside of the plows on the three cars so they’ll melt the snow and push what’s left to the side,” Flannery said. “What about my bike? I’ll need it to go to my seed supplier,” Ringo said. “Snow tires already installed and we put the cap on the pickup too,” Zaffre said. “Alright Arta, drive the truck with Nora, Narco take Jaune with you, and I’ll take Yang, Starr, and Rouge. Ringo follow us and then break off when we reach clear roads. The rest of us will start with the decorations and then we’ll get the food,” Matt said. Everyone agreed and they went into town. The plows work perfectly and they reached town without incident and after collection all the supplies returned to Beacon.

                When they got back they all climbed out of the vehicles. “Alright let’s find the other’s and start unloading everything,” Matt said. “I wonder where everyone is,” Ruby said. “Something doesn’t feel right,” Matt said. Suddenly Rouge’s semblance kicked in showing here some sort of projectiles flying at them. “Incoming!” she said. Everyone but Jaune reacted fast diving behind the cars and pickup but Mr. Arc was not so quick. Just as Rouge called out her warning, Lulu, Coco, Fox, Pyrrha, Kirk, Stoker, Rune, Denim, Sun, and Neptune popped out of several trenches they had dug in the snow and started throwing snow balls at them. Everyone but Jaune was able to dive out of the way. Jaune however was pelted with so many snow balls he was completely buried against in a pile of snow against the side of Narco’s car. The group of attackers eventually stopped their onslaught of snow balls as they ran out of snow balls. “Quick reload,” Lulu said. “Return fire!” Matt called out as he started making snow balls and throwing them back. The others got the idea and followed suit. “Somebody dig me out!” Jaune called out. “Narco save the cannon fodder,” Matt said. Narco stopped throwing snowballs and started digging out snow under his car. He crawled under the car and pulled Jaune back out the other side. He shook Jaune to get the snow off as he said, “Snap out of it kid, we need another arm.” Jaune came to his senses and joined the firing line throwing snow balls.

                The barrage continued with neither side gaining any headway. “Ringo we need artillery,” Matt said. “Look out!” Nora called out pointed towards the sky. Stoker came gliding low over the Matt’s group carrying a sack. He turned over the sack dropping snow balls on them like a bomber. A snow ball was about to land on Ruby but Nora dove pushing her out of the way, getting hit with the snow ball herself. “Nora no!” Ruby said as Nora landed face first in the snow. Nora raised her face out of the snow. Weakly she said, “avenge me,” before falling face first back into the snow, clearly over acting. “Nora no!” Ruby called out being over dramatic. “Ringo!” Matt called out again. Ringo threw out some seeds that grew into three catapults made of plants. “Man the catapults!” Matt said. Ringo, Arta, and Rouge manned the catapults, loading the payload buckets with several pounds of snow each before firing at the other team. The heavy balls of snow rained down on Lulu’s group in the trenches. “Stoker we need another air raid,” Lulu said. “I’m still reloading,” he said as he and Fox made snow balls to fill his bombing sack.

                Lulu turned to throw another snow ball as another large ball of snow from Ringo’s catapults fell towards her. She dove out of the way landing next to Kirk. “They’re cheating, they’re using semblances,” Kirk said. “Then we play the same game,” Lulu said pulling out a handful of ice dust crystals. She chucked them out of the trench behind her and her eyes glowed activating her semblance. The crystals glowed as they each turned into a four foot tall golem of ice and snow that started throwing snow balls. Rune saw that everyone was starting to resort to more unconventional methods. He activated the snake heads on his back. They each extended out on their cables and scooped up a mouth full of snow making a snow ball and chucked it at the other team. Denim activated his own semblance and his tattoos began to extend out for the inside of his sleeves and under the hem of his sweater. Each one formed a hand and they started making snowballs and throwing them.

                As the incoming snowball throwing intensified Matt crawled over to Starr on his stomach. “We’re losing here,” she said. “Well if we’re going to lose, we’re taking them with us,” Matt said. “How?” she asked. Matt got close and whispered his idea in her ear. “You’re nuts,” Starr said. “As a chestnut on an open fire,” Matt joked. Starr shook her head surrendering and got to work. She pulled out her baton and used it to focus her semblance on all the snow around the snowball fight’s battle field. The snow began to rise up off the ground and accumulate in the air above the courtyard. All the snow on the ground, the snow making up the trenches of Lulu’s team, even snow balls still flying through the air were pulled together into the huge mass of snow. “One SBMD ready,” Starr said. “A what?” Nora asked. “Snow ball of mass destruction,” Matt said. He climbed up on the hood of his car and called to the other side. “I will give you one chance to surrender!” he called to Lulu’s team. “Never!” she yelled back. Matt turned to Starr and nodded. Starr released her semblance and the huge snow ball fell. On impact it exploded and scattered snow everywhere. When the snow cleared from the air, the entire area was covered in snow and neither any of the snow ball fighters nor the cars could be seen.

                After a minute of quiet the snow began to shift. Then one by one people started popping out of the snow. Lulu popped out of the snow and took her beret off to shake snow out of it as she asked, “Who won?” Matt then surfaced next to her brushing snow off his goggles. “I think it was tie,” he said. “If you guys are done…” Read said. He and everyone else had been watching the ridiculousness from off to the side, out of the field of fire. “How about we get these supplies unpacked.”

                After they dug out the cars everyone began unloading supplies. The food was carried into the kitchen and the decoration supplies were hauled into the Hunter’s Den. After everything was unloaded they got to work. Stockings were hung from the mantle, snowmen attached to the bar, lights were strung all over the place, and decorative bells hung. Ringo started dropping seeds everywhere and using her semblance grew them into garland. “Hey where am I supposed to grow the tree? The ground in here’s all solid, I need soil to grow something so big,” Ringo said. “We don’t grow it in here. We grow it outside chop it down and bring it in like everyone else does,” Eve said.

                Everyone gathered outside the Den as Ringo dug down to the dirt under the snow where she planted a seed. She backed off and held up her hand focusing her semblance. The ground rumbled a bit before a fir tree rapidly sprouted from the ground growing taller and expanding out as the foliage thickened. “That’s tall enough,” Read said. Ringo lowered her hand and the tree stop growing as soon as it was fifteen feet tall. “Hazel, if our resident lumberjack would please?” Matt asked. Hazel smiled as she quickly ran back inside to grab her axe. As she came walking back out she was running a sharpening stone over the axe edge. She stepped up to the tree. She stuck the axe in the ground as she spat in her palms “I haven’t chopped down a tree in ages. Not since I used to work with my dad at the lumber camp in the summer as a kid,” she said as she gripped the axe and held it over her shoulder taking carful aim before she frozen. Everyone stood there waiting for a few minutes for her to start but she just stood frozen. “Come on already!” Nora yelled out. “Let me savor it,” Hazel said. “Oh come on. Chop that tree, Chop that tree!” Yang started chanting and everyone started to join in. Hazel got the idea and started swinging. She chopped and chopped until she had made a fair sized divot but was barely two inches into the ten inch thick tree before she rested her axe on the ground taking a breath. “Wow that is one tough tree,” Hazel said. “Anyone want to take a swing?” she offered. Everyone took turns taking a few swings. Off course some of them had difficulties. Weiss and Elica couldn’t even lift Hazels axe. Ruby, Velvet, and Jaune managed to lift the axe but when they swung it they either lost control and the axe went flying almost taking a faunus’s ears off and for Jaune the axe got stuck sending a shockwave through Jaune shaking him from head to toe. As they got close the edge Hazel took over again and finished the job. “Timber!” she called out as the tree fell and everyone scattered to avoid the falling tree. “Now what?” Ruby asked. “Narco can I barrow your chainsaw?” Hazel asked. “Sure, one sec,” he said as he jumped in a shadow and came back with his weapon. “Here, safety’s here and just pull the trigger to give it some gas,” Narco said pointing out the controls. “What do you need it for exactly?” he asked. “Need to shape the stub so it fits in the stand,” she said as she took it by the handle and the second one closer to the blade for stability. She gave it some gas and started shaping the stub into a dull point and when she was done they fitted the large stand on.

                “So how do we get it in?” Ren asked. “Yes it doesn’t appear as if it will fit through the door,” Pyrrha commented.  “How do we even lift it?” Coco added. Hazel activated her semblance and grew to the size of the tree. “Alright but how do we get it inside?” Coco asked. Arta stepped behind the tree as Hazel shrunk back to normal. Suddenly the tree started to shrink until it was only two feet tall. The students were stumped. “How?” Weiss asked as the students took a closer look. “Someone hurry up and bring the tree in,” a tiny voice said. “Who said that?” Ruby asked. “I did, in the tree,” the voice said as a tiny eight inch tall Arta popped out of the tiny tree’s branches. “What the?!” Yang said. “My semblance lets me shrink myself and anything I’m holding, but I have to shrink along with anything I shrink,” said the tiny Arta.

                They carried the tiny tree inside being ridden by the tiny Arta. They set the tree down and Arta restored its size. Hazel used her own semblance to grow along with adjusting the tree so it stood straight. Everyone got to work stringing lights around the tree, hanging garlands on it, and hooking balls onto the limbs. “Can someone give me a hand?” Ruby asked holding a large star for the top of the tree. An oversized Hazel lowered her huge hand to the ground and Ruby jumped on with the star. Hazel lifted her up and Ruby placed the star on top and plug in the star’s internal light. “Let’s light this candle!” Ruby called down. Matt stood at the base of the tree holding the plug to the tree lights and an extension cord. “Merry Christmas everybody,” he said as he plugged in the lights and they systematically lit up one by one lighting the tree from bottom to top. However, before the star lit up the power conked out and the lights went off. “Hmmm,” Matt hummed thinking. He then snapped having an idea. He knelt down next to the outlet and snapped his fingers sending a spark of lightning into it. With that the power kicked back on and the tree systematically lit up finishing at the star. Everyone clapped as Misty started to play a Christmas tune on her guitar. They started eating and celebrating. Everyone was enjoying everything when Ozpin entered.

                “Well it appears you’ve done it again Matt. You’ve taken this group of sadness and turned them into a crowd of joy,” Ozpin said. “Come on Oz sit a spell have a glass eggnog,” Matt said as he vaulted over the bar and started pouring. Ozpin checked his pocket watch, “I do believe I have some time.” Ozpin had a seat as Matt passed him a glass of eggnog before joining him on the other side of the bar with his own. Matt and Ozpin began talking and then laughing. Ruby was laughing at her own conversation when she saw Matt and Professor Ozpin. “Anyone ever notice Matt seems to be the only person Ozpin seems to relax around?” Ruby asked. “I’ve never really noticed,” Jaune said. “Me neither,” Weiss added. “It’s actually pretty obvious,” Rouge said from her seat at the next table with some of her colleagues. She was working on sowing something. “Matt’s always had a unique relationship with Ozpin. He always had this special ability to talk Ozpin into things,” Stoker said as he chewed on his food. “Yeah I mean he talked Ozpin into letting us keep a dolphin on campus,” Aqua said. “Matt and Ozpin usually don’t realize anyone’s paying attention but some of us do see the difference,” Stoker said. “Hey Rouge what are you working on anyway?” Ruby asked. Rouge finished what she was working on. “That’s the last one,” she said holding up a Santa hat with black fur, Ruby’s emblem embroidered on it in silver and Ruby’s name embroidered in silver on it. “Cool,” Ruby said dashing over in a cloud of rose petals. She took the hat and put it on. “No fair how come Ruby gets a hat?” Nora asked. Rouge pulled up a box that was sitting next to her putting it on the table. “Let’s see here, Razor, Yang, Ren…” she said as she pulled hats out one by one checking them, each one a done in a different person’s colors, with their name and emblem embroidered on it. “Weiss, Talon, Coco, Velvet, Matt…” Matt bolted up grabbing his hat from her hand and bolted back to his conversation with Ozpin, the hat on his head. “Ah here we go,” Rouge said pulling out Nora’s hat. It was pink with white fur and her name and emblem embroidered in black.

                Rouge finished passing out the hats to everyone. All the faunus hats had holes cut for their ears. “Oh I almost forgot, where all the dogs?” Rouge asked. Ruby put her fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly. The four dogs were sleeping in a pile in front of the lit fireplace that Kirk was tending to. The whistling woke them up fast and they all trotted over to Ruby. Rouge rubbed her hands together deviously. “Alright boys, time to get festive,” Rouge said as she pulled some dog sized Christmas clothes from the bottom of the box. Ruby gave her a hand and they started dressing the dogs. “When did you have time to make all this stuff?” Ruby asked. “I’ve been working on them since we got back from town, that and after all these years I’ve been sowing my fingers are faster than your semblance,” Rouge said as they finished dressing the dogs. Dax the Beagle now had on a red, green, and white plaid scarf, a little green sweater, and a little Santa hat. Sarge got a Santa hat and dog Santa jacket. Frostbite being bread for cold weather didn’t really need a full body outfit so he got a red and white striped scarf and an antler head band. As for Zwei he got a green elf hat with a bell on the end and a red hem, as well as a green and red sweater and a big red bowtie. “Oh they’re so cute,” Ruby said.

                Just as Rouge and Ruby finished Ozpin’s scroll rang. He picked it up and listened. He lowered the scroll covering the microphone and called out, “Ms. Rose, Ms. Xiao Long, Professor Vert, you have a guest arriving.” They were all confused when they heard the sound of an aircraft coming down above them.

                Everyone ran outside to see a Bullhead coming in for a landing at the docks. Everyone ran over to the docks as the craft came in for a landing. “Who could that be?” Ruby asked. The bullhead’s hatch opened and Matt’s mother Chloe stepped out with her owl Arrow. Dressed for the winter she wore an olive green cuffed beanie, black sweater, kaki cargo pants, black boots, a black belt and drop leg holsters, and a long olive green field jacket down to her thighs with plenty of pockets. On her shoulder sat Arrow wearing an owl sized green winter vest that let his wings through so he could fly but still be warm and a black owl sized beanie. “Ma?” Matt called out as she climbed out. “Oh thank Dust I thought you were all buried in snow,” Chloe said as she ran up and hugged her son. “Mom what are you doing here?” Matt asked. “Well when I heard about the blizzard hitting Vale and you didn’t call and didn’t show up in Patch after I feared the worst,” Chloe said. Matt slapped his forehead, “dang it, I knew I forgot to do something. I was so focused on all the problems that happened here I totally forgot to call.” Chloe let go of her embrace but held him by his shoulders shaking him, “Oh dust what about Yang and Ruby, their father’s worried?” Matt took her hands taking them off his shoulders. “Mom they’re fine,” Matt said as he gestured to everyone else. Matt’s dogs ran up jumping up on Chloe. “Oh hi boys, Oh I’ve missed you too,” she said as she knelt down in the snow petting them. “Oh and look at your fun little outfits,” she said petting them. “Aunt Chloe, what are you doing here?” Yang asked as she Ruby and Zwei walked up. “I’m here to take you all home to Patch for Christmas,” Chloe said. “What?” Yang asked looking for clarification. “Well when your flight got canceled and no one called I got worried about Matt and your father got worried about you so I talk the guy at the Patch airfield to loan me the bullhead so I could come get you three,” Chloe said.

                Ruby and Yang started to smile but Matt had a look of apprehension as he took a quick look back at everyone else. “What is it sweetheart?” Chloe asked. “I can’t go,” he said. “What are you talking about?” Chloe asked confused. “Mom all these people, my friends and my students are stranded here for the holidays. We just managed to get everyone out of the funk being stranded caused and I just can’t pack up and ditch them. It’s not fair that my plans can be salvaged but they’re all stuck here,” Matt said. “Matt’s right we can’t just leave our friends,” Ruby said. “Oh no girls your dad is probably worried sick,” Matt said. “He is, he hasn’t stopped pacing since we heard about the storm,” Chloe said. “Dad will understand. We just won’t leave our friends,” Yang said. Chloe scratched her forehead. Arrow spread his wings and jumped over towards Sarge landing on his back. “So you want to stay too don’t you?” Chloe asked the owl. Arrow starred at her. “Then I guess we’re staying,” she said surrendering. “Wait we?” Matt asked. “If you’re not coming home than I’m staying here,” she said as she leaned into the bullhead. “To tell you the truth I had a feeling this was going to happen so…” she said pulling out a pile of presents. “I told Tiayang this would probably happen so I told him to let me bring these. Just don’t open till Christmas,” Chloe said passing the presents to the girls until they were each hidden behind a pile of presents. “But seriously girls, call your father he worries about you. That and at the rate he was pacing when I left, he probably got a trench dug by now,” she said as she pulled out a military style duffle bag slinging it over her shoulder.

                “Well this is great Matt. Now you can still introduce her to your brothers and sist…” Ruby started to say but Matt quickly grabbed her putting his hand over her mouth. “Not the time Rosebud,” he whispered. “Matt what is she talking about?” Chloe asked tilting her head and raising an eyebrow. “Thanks a lot Ruby. I was planning on working her up to that, and maybe get her a little buzzed first,” Matt groaned. “Matt,” Chloe said in an assertive tone. Matt groaned again. “Girls take that stuff in. Me and Mom need to talk,” he said as he pulled his mother under his arm. “What is this about Matt?” she asked. “Well it’s about my dad,” he started as he and his mom walked of out of ear shot and Ruby and Yang walked back to the others. “Who is that?” Coco asked. “Matt’s mom, would someone help us with these?” Yang asked as she and Ruby struggled to balance the piles. “Ruby let it slip about Matt’s siblings, so he’s trying to explain.”

                Everyone watched in suspense at Matt and his mother in the distance. They were too far away to hear them but then Chloe started yelling. “Wait what?!” “But how?!” “So then you?!” Matt nodded. Chloe turned away from him putting her hands to the side of her head trying to absorb the information. “How many?” “Are you serious?!” “Which ones?!” From Matt’s gestures they could see he was trying to calm her down. Chloe started to seem like she was beginning to freak out but Matt took her by the shoulders shaking her back to her senses. Matt seemed to be comforting her before hugging her and they walked back.

                “So, good talk?” Yang asked. “uh, eventful,” was all Chloe could say as she scratched her forehead. “So which one’s are they?” Chloe asked Matt. “Uh, guy’s,” Matt said gesturing to his siblings who step forward. “Mom these are my brothers and sisters. Guys this is my mom,” he said. They all introduced themselves. “Sterling Icarus,” Sterling said introducing himself. He held his hand out to shake but Chloe just hugged him before moving to the next one. “Hi, I’m Clancy and this is my girlfriend Indigo,” Clancy introduced himself and Indigo. “Oh aren’t you two so cute together,” Chloe said. “Alright Ma you can gawk at the couple later,” Matt said moving her on to the next sibling or in this case two. “Next we have the twin Murk and Melinda,” Matt said. “Hello,” The said in unison. “Oh I always love twins,” Chloe said. “Next we have Zuri Argent,” Matt said moving her on to Zuri. “As in the DJ?” Chloe asked. He nodded. Zuri hugged Chloe. “I always wanted someone musical in the family,” Chloe said. “Lastly but definitely the most beastly we have Freddy,” Matt said. Freddy smiled showing his sharp canines. “Oh never had a faunus in the family,” Chloe said as she hugged him. “Well now that that’s done anyone want to get inside before we freeze?” Matt said.

                Everyone went inside the Hunter’s den and continued to party. As they did Narco slipped away to take a call in the currently empty upstairs game room. “Hey Nark where’d you go?” Matt asked joining him upstairs and handing him a drink as Narco hung up. “Oh I had to call home. They just finished clearing the highway to Deus Ex but I can’t just leave. I mean after that little speech you gave your mother, the guilt would have killed me. I just had to make sure my folks and sisters understood,” Narco explained. “Oh come on Narco, you got one of the best families in all of Remnant,” Matt said. “Yeah well I was kind of looking forward to going home. I was going to hang out with Slick, Arlind, and Ayako like we used to. Have a nice ice track drag race. I just hope they understand, especially after we all just started to get along again,” Narco said. “Come on you grease monkey, let’s just forget about that and focus on what we got right here,” Matt said gesturing his glass over the railing and towards the open lower floor filled with Christmas cheer.

                The next morning Matt took a group into town to work on Christmas shopping for the secret Santa that had been organized. Matt drove the members of team RWBY in his car while Stoker drove team CFVY in team STKR’s Humvee the Panther. Narco also drove Rouge back into town in his car the Beast so she could open her shop for the day. They pulled into the main shopping district of Vale where most of the stores and shops could be found including Rouge’s shop and the Moon’s Den. “Alright guys you got three hours. Me and Stoker are going back to hall in the next group,” Matt said before he and Stoker drove off to get the next group.

                Rouge took off to open her shop followed by Coco while Yatsu and Fox took off to who knew where. The members of team RWBY stuck together and walked shop to shop looking for gifts for their friends. “So who got who?” Weiss asked. “Weiss you’re not supposed to tell,” Ruby said. “Relax I didn’t get any of you guys,” Weiss said. “We’re not supposed to tell,” Yang said. “Alright but I’m just not sure what to get my person,” Weiss said.

                “You got to be kidding me,” they heard one of the people on the street. “That’s what I heard. Someone saw a bunch of walking Christmas trees outside of town,” said the other person. “They probably made it up,” said the first. “Who knows you might be right but there are a lot of crazy things out there,” said the second. “Walking Christmas trees?” Weiss said not believing what she had heard. “Forget about it we got shopping to do,” Yang said.

                As they walked down the street looking at the window displays and picking things up in stores here and there, they came across something they never thought they see, Professor Goodwitch out shopping. Like dozens of other women out, she had a buddle of shopping bags in hand and was looking into a store window. “Professor Goodwitch?” Weiss called out. Goodwitch nearly jumped out of her skin, not expecting anyone to recognize her. “Girls, you startled me,” said the teacher. “Doing some shopping?” Ruby asked. “Just picking up a few things,” Glynda said. “Something for someone special?” Ruby asked. “Like Professor Ozpin or maybe General Ironwood?” Yang asked half joking. Goodwitch scoffed. “Ms. Xiao Long I assure you that my relationships with the headmaster and the general are strictly professional,” she said defensively. “To bad you need a man in your life,” a high pitched voice above them.

                Suddenly something jumped down landing in one of Goodwitch’s bags. “What in Remnant?” Goodwitch said rhetorically as she held up the bag. As she opened it a small black cat in a witch’s hat with a purple fur band popped out. “Kasi?” Goodwitch asked. “Surprise Glynny,” the cat said in a high pitched voice. Kasi jumped out of the bag and transformed back to her normal human form. She wore a black witch hat with purple fur band and curly tip, a white winter blouse, a purple scarf with orange tassels, black cropped double breasted jacket with purple fur collar and cuffs that hangs low to her knees in the back and sleeves cut at the forearm with orange buttons, a black winter wrap around skirt with orange trim and purple fur around the hem, an orange belt, her witch tome shaped bag hanging from her belt, black tights, and black and purple calf high heeled boots. Kasi hugged her sister. “Kasi what are you doing here? I thought you got stuck in Magnum Opus,” Glynda asked hugging her sister back. “I took my broom,” she answered. “But Kasi that would have been a several day long trip in freezing winter,” Glynda said. “That’s just how much I wanted to spend Christmas with you,” Kasi said hugging her sister again. “Oh these bags must be heavy,” Kasi said as she pressed a button on her witch’s tome bag and her broom floated down. Kasi took her sister’s shopping bags and threaded their handles over the shaft of her broom and it held the bags for them as they continued shopping together.

                Everyone had their turn in Vale to go shopping. After returning they wrapped their presents and put them under the tree in the Hunter’s Den. As the evening rolled in everyone got comfortable in the Den. Kirk threw some new logs into the fireplace and snapped his fingers to light it with his semblance. He then stuck a marshmallow on a stick and held it over the flames. Even the professors had joined in. Dr. Oobleck and his niece Becky were reminiscing about family, Professor Port was regaling a group of people with one of his tall tales, the two Goodwitch sisters were enjoying each other’s company and Ozpin having a conversation with Matt.   

                Shore was sitting at the bar with a glass of wine when he realized his teammate Aqua was missing. “Hey has anyone seen Aqua?” he asked everyone. Just then Aqua came into the Den hanging her coat. “Aqua, where have you been?” Shore asked. “Hey Shore can you play any Christmas songs?” she asked holding something behind her back. “Yeah a few why?” he asked suspiciously. She just smiled as she circled him moving towards the stage. She knelt down placing something on the stage. She back away, revealing that she was holding Arta sitting on something. Arta grew back to her normal size revealing she had shrunk a grand piano with her. “Isn’t that my grand piano?” Shore asked as he stepped up to it. He ran his hand down the keys checking if it was in tune. “Still perfectly in tune,” he said as he sat down at the piano bench cracking his knuckles. He was about to start but stopped his fingers an inch above the keys. “Weiss, would you care to join me?” he asked her. “Huh?” Everyone looked to Weiss. “Oh know, I’m terribly out of practice.” “Oh come now it’s like riding a bike. Come on,” Shore said. “Yeah come on Weiss,” Ruby said next to her. Weiss looked around to see everyone looking at her. “Oh alright,” she said surrendering.

                Weiss walked up and joined Shore at the piano popping up to sit on top of it. “Alright then let’s start with a nice relaxing classic,” Shore said as he started playing (White Christmas). Shore was right about it being like riding a bike. She sung perfectly enjoying it and everyone clapped. As the clapping ended Al Scar came down the stairs into the Den carrying a pair of black cases. “Hey Al, where’ve you been?” Ash asked. “I just ran home to pick up something,” Al said setting the cases on the table. “So what’s going on in here?” she asked. “Just a little live music,” Weiss said. “Mind if I join?” Al asked opening one of the cases. She started to assemble a saxophone from the case. “You play the sax?” Starr asked. “I may be a little rusty. My parents made me learn when I was young. When I cut loose from them I had left this old thing at home,” she said as she finished assembling it. “Come on string up,” she said holding up Starr’s violin case. “Alright,” Starr said taking out the violin and tuned it. They joined Shore and Weiss on the stage. “So you guys know Winter Wonderland?” Starr asked. “Perfect,” Shore said as he stretched his fingers and started being followed by Starr and Al with Weiss singing. As the song came to an end the phone behind the bar rang. Razor picked it up saying, “Hunter’s Den.” He listed for a second before calling Narco over. “What’s up Razor?” Narco asked as he took a sip from his drink. “There’s someone at the front gate. They say they know you. You know an Oiler, a Palomino, or a Jett?” Razor asked. Narco did a spit take. “What?! Let them in,” Narco said as he stumbled off his stool and ran up the steps to the door grabbing his coat. Lulu and Yang noticed him running off and followed.

                Narco Ran outside pulling on his jacket as the vehicles of Slick Oiler, Arlind Palomino, and Ayako Jett pulled up each pulling a trailer behind them. As the motors quieted Arlind, Slick, and Ayako climbed out of their driver’s seats. “Nark!” Slick called out throwing his hands in the air in celebration as the three of them walked up to Narco, Lulu, and Yang. Dress for the cold Slick wore a dark denim coat with patches and black shoulders with a grey fur collar and hood, black beanie with 2 buttons, black slim zip up sweater, dark jeans, black winter boots, a wallet chain hanging from his belt to his pocket. His usual shoulder holster were under his coat instead of outside his outer layer like he usually did and his usual welding goggles were around neck. Arlind’s outfit was pretty much the same consisting of a black thermal shirt, black beanie with gold pin, black and gold center chest zipper leather jacket with a high collar, black tactical shoulder harness, black cargo pants with gold outer thighs, a black belt with a large gold buck and drop leg holster, black boots with gold grieves, a boot knife on his right boot, gold forearm guards, launcher grenades strapped to belt, one eye tactical visor, and a couple of clips strapped to shoulder. Ayako wore a red black and white plaid button up shirt, black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, black boots, black slouchy beanie, white and black plaid skirt, wallet chained, studded black leather belt, black and white keffiyeh scarf.

                Narco took Slick’s hand with their fingers crossing in and x as they pulled each other in for a quick “bro” hug. Narco then did the same with Arlind before giving Ayako a normal hug. “What are you guys doing here?” Narco asked. “We were at you’re folks’ house when you called yesterday saying you weren’t coming home,” Arlind said. “Oh, guys I’m sorry. When the storm hit all the ways out of Vale were cut off and everyone was stranded. Everyone was so bummed out, we just started getting everybody happy again. Plus yesterday Matt’s mother showed up offering him, Ruby, and Yang a chance to go home for the holidays but they turned it down. I mean after that, if I took off I’d look like a jerk,” Narco said. “Well Narc you said we were all going to spend the holidays together like we used to and that is exactly what we are going to do. Whether it’s in your family’s place in Deus Ex or right here,” Ayako said. “Oh you guys,” Narco said appreciating their act of friendship. “Still I feel kind of guilty I stole you from my family.”

                “Don’t be. You also may want to duck,” Arlind said cryptically. Narco took a second to process the wording before instinctually dropping forward into his own shadow just as three figures leaped out of the shadows on to of Arlind’s armored car the Rhino. The figures missed and all flew head first onto a large snow bank. Narco stepped out of the shadow of the Rhino to find three small sets of legs sticking out of the snow bank waving frantically. “What the dust?” Narco said. “I told you three you wouldn’t get him,” Someone said. Narco looked up to see the eldest of his younger sisters standing in the turret hatch. “Maroon? Wait if you’re here and assuming the failed ambush was the other three of you, then that means…” The passenger doors to Slick and Ayako’s cars opened and Narco’s parents stepped out. “Merry Christmas son,” Cole said.

                Narco’s dad Cole wore a grey and black plaid flannel shirt, grey pants, black boots, and a black winter jacket. His mother Glaucia wore a blue sweater, a grey winter vest with black shoulders, black pants, brown boots, and red earmuffs. Maroon jumped down from the turret hatch and hugged her big brother. She wore a red and black horizontal stripe sweater, a maroon winter jacket with black sleeves, black pants with maroon pockets, a brown leather belt with tool pouches on one side and large bag along the back hips hip pack, black boots, a black flat top army cap with folded up ear flaps and maroon fur interior, silver goggles with yellow lenses on the forehead, and black gloves.

                She let go of Narco and walked over to the three sets of legs with her parents. Each of them took a pair of legs pulling out Narco’s three youngest sisters. The three younger sisters popped to their feet. “Narky!” the called out in unison and they ran up to hug their brother. Kali wore a black beanie, grey sweater, black winter vest with tan fur collar, goggles around neck, dark shorts over black thermal tights, and black snow boots with grey fur cuffs. Ceara wore an oversized black hoodie with the hood up, a denim jacket, dark blue tights, and black snow boots. As for little Cola she wore an off white slightly gold beanie that is a few sizes to large, an off white slightly gold sweater, a brown skirt, black suspenders, an off white slightly gold tights, brown boots, a brown thigh length coat with gold fur collar, and had a gold scarf wrapped around her lower face. “Hey hey,” Narco said as he knelt down to hug his younger sisters.

                “Well this is nice,” Yang said. “Yang, Lulu, it’s good to see you again,” Glaucia said hugging them. Just then they heard a barking coming from Arlind’s car. “Oh we forgot about Mutton,” Kali exclaimed. Cola acted quickly jumping up to grab the back door handle. As soon as she pulled it the door flew throwing Cola back into the snow bank as the Grizzle Family’s Rottweiler Mutton flew out of the back seat tackling Narco to the ground licking him. “Oh, hey, Mutton, yeah it’s good to see you too. Oh come on, stop,” he said as he finally pushed the dog off. “You guys came all the way here?” Narco asked rhetorically. “Well as soon as you called yesterday we packed up, piled into the cars, and drove all day,” Cole said. Cola jumped on Narco’s back like a koala hugging him as she said, “We couldn’t have Christmas without our big brother,” she said. “Yeah who we going to dog pile on?” Kali asked jokingly as she and Ceara latched onto Narco’s legs nearly knocking him over.

                “Yo Nark, where’d you go? You owe me another round,” Matt said popping his head out of the door to the Den. “Narco turned with his sister still on his back, “Matt we’re going to need more rooms.” “Yeesh, first my siblings, then my mother, then Goodwitch’s sister, who’s going to show up next, Lulu’s grandfather?” Matt asked jokingly. “No offense to my gramps but let’s hope not. You really don’t want a retired Atlas general here,” Lulu joked. “Why does he tell old war stories and complain about his back?” Yang asked. “No he smokes cigars like candy and listens to way too much old jazz,” Lulu said. “Well don’t just stand there, bring them in out of the cold, put some drinks in their hands, and let’s party,” Matt said.

                “You heard the man, let’s get in there,” Narco said as he started to turn towards the door. However he had forgotten he still had the weight of the twins around his legs and fell forward, but instead of hitting the ground he dropped the four of them into their shadow and they vanished. Narco and his sisters then fell out of a shadow in the den with Narco landing on his face. The music stopped as everyone looked to Narco. “Remind me why I keep you three around?” Narco asked the three sarcastically, still on his stomach. “Because you love us,” the three said in unison as they held on tighter. “Nark you alright?” Ayako asked as she and the others from outside came down the stairs into the Den. “I’ll be better when these three get off,” he said sarcastically. Cola just grabbed on tighter sinking her face into his back. Cola was always very attached to Narco. “Alright you can stay Cola,” he said ruffling her hair as the other two let go of his legs.

                “It would appear we have more guests,” Ozpin observed. “Yes it would appear my family decided they wanted to spend the holidays with me no matter what. I’d like everyone to meet my old friends Slick, Arlind, and Ayako,” he said pointing to his old friends. “What’s up,” Slick greeted as he jumped up on the banister and slid down it on his feet. “A pleasure,” Arlind said giving a small salute. “how’s it going,” Ayako said waving with one of her ponytails. “My father Cole, my mother Glaucia, and the oldest of my younger sisters Maroon,” he said pointing to his parents and sister. “As for these three we have the twins Kali and Ceara,” he said ruffling the girls’ hair affectionately. “Hello,” Kali said happily. “Hello,” Ceara said shyly. “And this is Cola,” Narco said pointing his thumb behind his back. Cola just pulled her cap down over her eyes and duct deeper behind Narco’s back.  “She’s a shy one,” Narco said. Mutton barked next to Narco. “Oh and this is Mutton,” he said petting the dog. The other four dogs trotted up barking hellos to Mutton and they all started playing together.

                “And the party grows. Let’s speed things up, any requests?” Misty asked. “I want Narky to sing,” Cola said popping her head up from behind Narco’s back long enough to spit out her sentence before ducking back. Narco winced. Clearly he didn’t want his musical abilities brought to light. “Wait Narco can sing?” Starr asked. “Oh yeah, we never told you guys about that time in Deus Ex. Turns out back when these four were a street racing crew, they were also a band,” Matt said gesturing to Narco, Arlind, Slick, and Ayako. “Oh this I got to hear,” Misty said. “Hey we don’t even have our instruments, we were always very particular about them,” Narco said trying to kill the idea. “Girls,” Maroon called to her sisters. Cola dropped off Narco’s back and the four sisters marched out to one of the trailers attached to the car’s outside. The four walked back in Maroon with a pair of guitars and a banjo slung over her shoulders, the twins working together to carry a stack of drums for a drum set, and Cola carrying a keyboard. Narco slapped his own forehead, “You even brought the banjo. You ever think there was a reason I left this stuff in Deus Ex?” “Looks like we’re playing,” Slick said surrendering. “Come on guys, we were a rock group not a Christmas band,” Narco argued. “Oh come on Nark, we know a few softer tunes for the season. You always did insist we know a few of those country pieces you like,” Arlind said. “I’m not getting out of this, am I?” Narco asked. “NOPE!” everyone called out.

                After setting up and tuning their instruments, the members of the Welders got comfortable on the stage. “Alright so what’s the tune?” Arlind asked leaning over the drum set. “Alright Ayako switch the keyboard to the bells,” Narco said as he tuned his guitar. “Oh we’re doing that number,” Slick said. “Alright, let’s hit it,” Arlind said. “Alright one, two, three, four,” Narco snapped out and they started (Christmas Every Day by Simple Plan). Everyone clapped after the song ended. “What do you know, the Grease monkey does have cords,” Starr joked. “Yeah, I guess I do,” Narco said accepting their praise. “Hey Nark what about that one country piece what was it, run something?” Arlind asked. “We need a fiddle for that one,” Narco said. “Present,” Starr said holding up her violin and they started (Run Run Rudolph by Luke Bryan).

                The next morning of Christmas Eve the members of team RWBY woke to the smell of bacon, pancakes, and other breakfast foods drifting into their room. They got dressed quick and walked out of their room following the smell. As they followed the smell they passed the other students’ rooms where they were joined by other students in tracking the smell. They followed the smell across the courtyard and into the Hunter’s Den. There they found Matt’s mother and the seven Grizzles setting up a large buffet while Razor was cleaning down the bar. “Woohoo, breakfast is served,” Matt said as he slid down the banister and grabbed a plate piling it high with just about everything on the buffet before ordering a Valish (Irish) coffee from Razor. “Well don’t just stand there,” Chloe Vert said. “Dig in!” the four Grizzle sisters called out. Everyone got the idea and grabbed plates.

                After eating everyone leaned back in their seats rubbing their stomachs. “Ok, its Christmas Eve, what are we going to do?” Matt asked looking for ideas from the crowd. “Well I don’t know about everyone else,” Lonan said as he cracked open his briefcase pulling out a deck of cards, “But back home we have a little tradition.” “Does it involve a poker game?” Matt asked sarcastically. “Pretty much all tradition’s in my family involve poker,” Lonan said. “And all my family’s traditions involve boos,” Scotch added as he sat down with a fresh scotch and at eleven in the morning. “Isn’t it a little early for a drink?” Glaucia asked critically. “As we say in brewing business its five o’clock somewhere, and if it isn’t where you are who cares,” Scotch said before taking a sip. “So who’s in on the card game?” Lonan asked shuffling the deck. “We’re in,” Stoker said volunteering his team for the game. “Deal me in,” Radcliffe said. “Me too,” Al added. “Ditto,” Doyle said sitting at the table.

                “Well Chloe and I have to start preparing for tomorrow’s dinner if anyone wants to help, and we have a mountain of things to bake,” Glaucia said. “I think I’d like to volunteer for that. I never get to spend much time in the kitchen as a huntress,” Mary said. “Well I am running back into town. I need to get some things from my shop. Murk and Melinda are having me make them some bikes and I need reference materials to help them come up with designs and give an estimate,” Zaffre said. “I’ll go with you. I need to help Ingot close up the Moon’s Den, deposit the take for the week, and bring her back here to join us for the holidays,” Razor said.

                ‘Well anyone else have any ideas?” Matt asked. “Well I know exactly what this kitty is going to do,” Cheshire said. She then dived onto one of the couches in front of the fireplace curling up in her fur coat. “I have more sowing to do. I promised Narco’s sister’s I’d finish making them hats and a sweater for the Mutton,” Rouge said as she walked into the lounge area and sat down with a box of sowing materials. Narco took a quick look around, “Speaking of my sisters, Where’d the little rapscallions go?”

                While everyone was talking downstairs, Narco’s four sisters were hiding on the second floor with team BERD with a large cooler of snow, each of them making an extra-large snow ball. “Alright Everyone know the plan?” Read whispered. “Yeah,” the sisters whispered back giggling deviously.

                As soon as Narco finished saying Rapscallion several glyphs with several snowflakes on them, formed on the banister of the second floor balcony but they weren’t Weiss’s. Suddenly a chute made of ice and snow erupted from each glyph curving around like rollercoaster tracks before ending at the exit of the Den. Narco’s sisters jumped into the chutes sliding down them each holding a huge snowball followed by the members of team BERD. Each of them threw their snowballs Hitting Ayako, Arlind, Slick, and Narco. They finished their ride at the exit as the chutes burst into snow raining down over everyone. “Got you this time Narky!” Kali called out as they all ran out of the Den. Narco wiped the snow from his face. “They do realize, this means war,” he said. “Let’s get them,” Slick said as he, Arlind, and Ayako shook off the snow. The four old friends jumped to their feet and ran towards the stairs after the girls and team BERD. “Will this ought to be worth a few yucks,” Matt said as he got up to follow them. “I wouldn’t,” Glaucia said in a tone that inferred she knew something. “After their failed ambush on Narco when we arrived, the girls started planning something bigger,” Glaucia said with a devious smile. Matt got the idea. He then pulled out his scroll opening the remote app for the televisions connecting them to his computer in his office to access the security cameras. He turned on one of the televisions switching it to the security camera view of the area outside so everyone could see what they were doing.

                When Narco, Slick, Arlind, and Ayako ran outside the Grizzle sisters were nowhere to be seen. However, there were four holes in a large snow bank with tunnels inside. “Let’s get them,” Ayako said as she ran up to run of the holes and started digging with her hands. “Ayako wait!” Narco called out. But it was too late. As Ayako dug, her hand caught a trip wire buried in the snow pulling it. As soon as the wire was tripped a spring board under Ayako’s knees sent her flying into the air landing head first in a soft snow bank. “Careful, the girls have outdone themselves,” Narco said being careful. The remaining three stepped lightly when Narco heard a click under Slick’s foot from a pressure plate. “Get down!” Narco said grabbing the other two pulling them down to the ground as a catapult launched a bunch of snow balls over them just missing. “Alright split up, watch where you step and keep your eyes open,” Narco said as they split up Slick to the left, Arlind to the right, and Narco continuing forward. Slick made his way behind the Den where he saw what looked like Cola’s beanie sitting on a barrel. He slowly walked up to it and after checking for trip wires picked it up. However he hadn’t been able to check under the hat for a wire and when he lifted the beanie pulled one causing a ton of snow to be dislodged from the roof burying him. Arlind started to poke a snowbank with a stick. As he moved further into the snowbank the ground under him gave way into a pitfall trap before a spring board flipped a pile of snow on top. With his comrades defeated it was up to Narco to find his sisters. He continued forward cautiously, making sure he didn’t step on any pressure plates, fall in any holes, or hit any tripwires. “They have outdone themselves this time. But I’m not going down that easy. I know all their tricks and I can bailout in my shadow. They think they’re so clever, learning some new tricks while I was gone. Well I’m not going to let you win,” Narco said to himself.

                However, as he was talking to himself a pair of large shadow’s extended over him. As soon as he noticed the shadows he spun around to see the two mini mechs belonging to his three youngest sisters with Maroon sitting on top of Cola’s while the other three popped their heads out of hatches on the machines. Narco was about to drop into the shadows of the mechs when Maroon pressed a button on a remote and several spotlights erupted from under the snow blanketing the area in light erasing any shadows Narco could escape through. Narco looked around for somewhere to run but they had him dead to rights. “Finally we win!” Kali called out. “Yeah!” the other girls called out. “I’ve been trying for ten years girl, dust it feels good to finally get him,” Maroon said. Narco’s eyes darted around in a panic but realized he wasn’t getting out of this. He just sighed as slumped his shoulders. The girls targeted all their Mechs’ weapons which they had modified with snowball based weapons. Narco just pulled his goggles over his eyes giving them a as he said “Let her rip,” in a defeated tone as he accepted his fate. The girls need no more incentive and pulled the triggers firing all their snowball guns pelting him with a mountain worth of snow.

                By the time the girls stopped firing there was a ten foot tall mountain of snow on Narco. They got out of their mechs and Mutton started digging out Narco. As soon as he found Narco he took the collar of his jacket in his mouth and pulled him from the snow pile before he started to lick Narco’s snow covered face. This brought Narco back to reality fast as he fought off the dog. “That’s enough Mutt,” he said pushing off the Rottweiler as he sat up shivering from his time in the snow. He wiped the snow from his goggles and shook of the remaining snow only to have his sisters dog pile on top of him.  “”Oh come one, this is just adding insult to injury,” Narco said. By now Ayako, Slick, and Arlind had dug themselves out of their traps and snuck up behind the girls with Slick gradding up Cola, Arlind grabbing the twins locking their heads under his arms, and Ayako grabbed Maroon with her hair. “Hey,” the girls protested. “So what do we do with them Narco?” Ayako asked. Narco sneezed, “I’ll think of something later. I’m freezing.”

                They dragged the girls back into the Den and everyone clapped for the ridiculous show they had just watched. “Did you girls have your fun?” Glaucia asked. “Yeah,” Ceara said. “Yeah and I think I might have a cold now,” Narco said hanging his coat over the fireplace and warmed himself by the fire. “Well now that you’ve had your fun at your brother’s expense you can help in the kitchen,” Glaucia said volunteering her daughters’ services. “How do we always get volunteered this way?” Maroon asked sarcastically.

                After that everyone spent the rest of the morning and afternoon enjoying each other’s company, playing games, telling stories and various other things to entertain themselves as the evening rolled around as Razor got back with his sister Ingot. “I’m back folks,” Razor said as he carried in a small crate followed by Ingot with another. “Bought time, I can’t find where you keep the good stuff,” Scotch said. “I hide it for specifically that reason. But don’t worry,” Razor said setting his crate of the bar top and opened it. “I packed up a little of my special stock from the Moon’s Den,” he said taking out a bottle of high quality scotch. Scotch took the bottle looking it over, “Marshal West single malt, my family’s brand, and as I recall a particularly good year too,” Scotch said popping out the cork and smelling it. “Heart of the Huntsman, this was the first batch I ever made that my parents actually marketed. It was sort of a graduation present,” Scotch said pouring a shot. “Sometimes I forget your family owns the biggest alcohol producer in Vacuo,” Razor said.

                “Personally I think this stuff might be a little too strong. I heard some people in the bar the past couple of days ranting about seeing walking Christmas trees and the Ghost of Christmas Future,” Ingot said. Every trained huntsman in the room froze. “Did you say walking Christmas trees and ghosts?” Razor asked. “Yeah, we heard someone on the streets talking about that too,” Yang said. “Why what’s wrong?” Ruby asked. “Anyone know if Port has reached possession type Grimm in his class yet?” Matt asked. “Who bothers to read his syllabus? He never keeps to it, he’s always falling behind because he wastes so much time with his tall tales,” Becky said as she poured one of her energy drinks into her eggnog. “So then they don’t know what a Geist is,” Matt said. “What’s a Geist?” Ruby asked. “A particularly rare form of Grimm,” Professor Ozpin said as he and Professor Goodwitch said as they entered the Hunter’s Den. “It’s a form of possession type Grimm. These Grimm take over inanimate objects using them as a body to fight with. Geist which look like black ghosts are particularly dangerous as they can take control of rather large objects such as boulders and trees,” Professor Goodwitch said. “I take it you two are not here to join the party,” Matt said. “I am afraid not. It appears the blizzard brought more than just snow. Several people in town have reported seeing walking monsters made of Christmas trees on the outskirts of Vale. It’s pretty clear that the storm blew several Geists over the mountains and into Vale,” Ozpin said. “How many are we talking?” Lulu asked. “We estimate about ten to twenty,” Goodwitch said. “Great, alright everybody lock and load. Looks like we got one last good deed for the holidays,” Matt said standing up from his seat. He walked over to one of the pictures on the wall and clicked a switch under the frame causing all the pictures to flip over revealing everyone’s weapons.

                Every huntsman and student in the room jumped to their feet walking to the wall to grab their weapons. “Son, what are you doing?” Cole asked. “The curse of being a huntsman stationed in Vale. Whenever the city is threaten its our duty to spring into action,” Narco told his father as he stowed his wrench knuckles and took his shotgun off the rack, loading it with shotgun rounds. “Alright let’s get them,” Kali said punching the air walking towards the door before Narco grabbed her by the collar. “And where do you think you’re going?” he asked. “To fight Grimm,” she said. “Oh know, fighting Grimm is nothing like fighting other people. There is no way in high heck I am letting you anywhere near this,” Narco said. “Someone want to hold these four back?” he asked. “But we got our mechs,” Kali argued. “That the average Geist can easily rip apart and then possess giving them advance weapons to use,” Narco said. “Ma, Pops if you would?” Narco asked passing his sisters off to his parents. “The Grimm have all been reported to be along the north edge Vale along the edge of the Forest of Forever Fall,” Glynda said. “Lock and load folks. Find a seat in any vehicle you can and hold on. We’ll spread out along the edge of town and try to take care of these things before they get close enough to town. Now let’s move,” Matt said.

                Everyone went to leave except team BERD. “Are you guys just going to sit there?” Matt asked team BERD who were still sitting at their table drinking eggnog. “Matt we spent a full three days hunting down the rest of those things before the storm even hit. That group of Geists had to have been three times the size. We were hired to take care of them. We thought we finished them off. We probably took out thirty of those things, we are sick of Geists,” Eve said. “We’ll stay here and watch the home front and make sure Narco’s sisters don’t try anything stupid,” Duncan said. “Alright see you later,” Matt said running off to join the others.

                Every huntsman, huntress, and student had taken off for the north edge of Vale except for team BERD. The only people left in Beacon was Professor Ozpin who was doing who knew what, Team BERD, the two Grizzle parents along with the four Grizzle daughters, and Ingot Silver. Eve and Arta were busying Kali, Ceara, and Cola by helping them build gingerbread houses. Ingot and cleaning the bar, Duncan was taking a nap, Glaucia was working on tomorrow night’s dinner, and Read was telling Maroon the story of his team’s exploits.

                “This isn’t fair. I wanted to kick Grimm but too,” Kali griped. “Kali Geists don’t have buts. They don’t even have legs,” Arta said. “Still I wanted to fight too,” Kali said. “Sweetheart you’re too young. Fighting Grimm isn’t a game. Study hard, find a weapon that fits you, find your semblance, and you’ll be a huntress,” Eve said. “Seventeen, fifteen if your of a high enough caliber,” Arta added. “Well I don’t really want to be a huntress I just wanted to fight. We’ve never had a chance to test them against Grimm,” Kali said. “Cali, Ceara, and Cola want to be weapon designers. Maroon is the one that wants to be a huntress like her brother,” Glaucia said. “Still how were you going to fight with snowball guns?” Eve asked. “The weapons are modular. All it takes is a few loosened bolts and some conduits. We already put the actual weapons back on already,” Ceara said. “How did you girls even get weapons like those?” Arta asked as she carefully added some icing piping to her gingerbread house. “It’s a long story but Narco basically made them with a rapid fabricator,” Cola said.  

                Just then everyone heard a loud thudding sound in the distance, so loud it even woke up Cole from his nap and making Arta mess up her detail work on her gingerbread house. “What was that?” Cole asked. Ingot noticed a small blinking light coming from under the bar. She ran her hand under it a felt a button that she pressed causing the TVs to change what was on the screens reading out, “Perimeter disturbance,” before switching to a security camera view. On the camera view they saw what looked like large holes in the snow. “What are those, holes?” Maroon asked looking at the screen. “But why are there so many?” Ingot asked. “There’s a pattern to them, they almost look like tracks…” Read said trailing off towards the end. “Oh no.” “What is it?” Maroon asked. “Technically Beacon is along the north boarder of Vale,” Read said popping to his feet. “Oh dust,” the other members of team BERD said as they also got to their feet and the team ran over to the pictures with the weapon rack hidden behind them. Read hit the switch on one of the frames revealing their weapons. “What’s going on?” Glaucia asked in a partly scared tone. “Some of the Geists are here. We assumed they were all near the commercial district since that’s where all the reports were coming from,” Eve said as she buckled on her shield glove Flake.

                “Um guys,” Ingot said getting their attention. Ingot had found a joystick for the security cameras and used it to pan around revealing ten Geists with bodies made of Christmas trees. Each one had a body made of a Christmas tree and each limb made of a separate one. Crooked lines of red glowing energy ran across the trunks glowing out between the branches and needles and a white one eyed mask in the upper center of the torso tree.

                “Oh great, we’re going to need some extra fire power,” Duncan said as he fed fresh rounds into his weapon. The Grizzle sisters perked up immediately. “Oh no, Narco would kill us. Plus I don’t think your parents would approve,” Read said. “We kind of gave up on keeping them out of this kind of trouble a while ago,” Cole said. Read scratched his head frustrated before giving in, “Fine but if Narco finds out, you forced our hand. You stay back and fire from a fair distance. Never let one get anywhere within ten feet of you or they may try to possess you mechs.” “Wahoo!” the girls said as Maroon grabbed her shotgun wrench and took the other three to get their mechs.

                The Geist golems were advancing towards the school as team BERD and the Grizzle sisters stood between them and the school. “Aright hang back here watch you fire,” Read said as he drew his sword. It had a wide flat green blade with several colorful crystals placed in it like Christmas balls and a blue and white snowflake shaped hand guard. Eve clicked her glove and a small hexagonal shield opened before ice dust in it activated forming a larger snowflake shaped shield. She then pulled out her compacted weapon unfolding it. The shaft extended telescopically into a spear. The spear head was shaped more like a knife blade situated under the barrel so the gun could still be fired in spear mode. The main rifle receiver was situated in the middle of the shaft with a short clip extending down. Duncan pulled out his weapon a meteor hammer with a grip and handguard shaped like an antler. It was retracted on a chain so the main hammer ball was pulled against the handguard and held by a cradle shaped like reindeer hooves. Arta pulled her rifle off her shoulder releasing the strap so it wound itself up into the stock. The rifle looked like an M1 Garand with a large bayonet blade on the end but then converted it into a halberd with a large axe blade in front and a smaller one in the back.

                “Alright same deal as always, take out the limbs, keep them away from anything they can use to fix themselves and finish them when they try to run,” Read said. He turned over his shoulder to the Grizzle sisters. “You four stay here. You listen for one of us to tell you where to fire and watch your shots; I’d prefer this night ending without any holes in us. Maroon stay back and protect your sisters. If they get too close, distract them so they can move away,” Read said. “Remember no fire dust. They’re made of wood it will only make things worse,” Duncan reminded everyone. “Alright, let’s trim these Christmas trees,” Read said and the members of team BERD charged as the Grizzle girls opened fire covering there advance.

                The barrage of fire from the two mechs flew over team BERD blanketing the area getting the Geists’ attention. As they closed in on the first Geist Duncan activated his semblance and started running on air allowing him to raise up running on air and Eve activated her own semblance turning her body into a gust of freezing wind. Read activated his glyph semblance. Glyphs formed on the backs of himself and his other three team mates with the design of a present on them, increasing their speed and strength. As they reached the Geist they all struck in unison. Duncan smashed one of the arms. Eve in her ice wind form passed over the other arm freezing it as she passed. As soon as she reached the other side she materialized into her human form again spinning midair stabbing her spear into the frozen arm shattering it.  Arta slashed one of the legs while Read slashed off the other. Its golem disabled, the Geist fled its body revealing is black ghost form. Arta skidded to a halt on her feet converting her halberd back to its rifle form as she spun around taking a knee. She took quick aim and fired a single shot destroying the Geist. With the first Geist down the team split up to deal with the remaining Grimm.

                Read charged at another Geist. This Geist seeing its attacker fought back though. It threw a punch at Read but he sidestepped out of the way. As he did so he threw his sword back into its scabbard causing the blade to fold into its center allowing it to fit in a smaller hole as well as activated his semblance generating an ice generating glyph that projected a curving chute that he slid along to turn him around. As the hand guard hit the hilt it swung around behind him transforming into a lever action rifle that he caught in his right hand. He cocked it quick and fired several rounds into the monster’s right leg as he slid along the ice chute causing it to give out under its own weight. As he slid along the chute turning him back towards the Geist. The Geist Swung its arm towards Read and razor sharp needles flew off the arm towards him. Read dropped to his knees sliding under the needles as he put his rifle on his hip drawing the sword as he slid between the Geist’s legs. As he did he slashed out the other leg and drew a glyph on the Geist’s back with a design that looked like a lump of coal. The Geist’s glow began to fade a little as the monster’s strength was sapped from it. It turned on it’s chopped up leg stubs towards Read. It threw a punch at him but he held up the wide side of his sword being knocked back a bit but Read had been baiting him. Read had drawn a glyph with the design of a ribbon bow right where the Geist punched. The glyph erupted with colorful tentacle like ribbons that wrapped themselves around the arm holding it in place. Read then jumped up onto the restrained arm running up it to the shoulder and where he slashed off the arm before cartwheeling over the creature’s head stabbing the blade into the other shoulder. From their he jumped of monster letting his own weight sheer off the arm. The Geist lost its balance and fell forward. As the snow cleared from the air the Geist fled its body but Read formed a ribbon glyph on his out held hand and a swarm of ribbons flew out towards it ensnaring it before reeling Read in towards it as he ran the creature through before continuing forward onto another Geist Golem’s arm. He latched on with a ribbon glyph before swinging up onto the monster’s back sliding down its other arm slicing down the trunk splitting it. As he did so Eve passed through the Geist’s body as a freezing wind freezing it solid. She rematerialized converting her spear Icicle into a compact carbine rifle as Read converted his sword back to the rifle as they both took aim. Read fired a burst of shots first shattering the Geist’s body forcing the ghost like Grimm to flee its wooden form followed by Eve putting a pinpoint shot into the creature killing it.

                From their Eve continued on to deal with her own targets. One of the Geist golems whipped its arm towards Eve sending razor needles at her. She clicked a control switch on her glove making the snowflake shaped shield spin expanding in size to block all the needles from hitting her. With the needles falling the Geist threw a punch at her but she rolled off to the side whipping her arm around sending the snowflake shield of ice flying out, its path curving as it flew and slashed off one of the Geist’s legs. The Geist dropped onto its arms and charged at Eve like a three-legged dog. As it closed in and swiped its arm at her. She jumped up dodging it landing on the arm as she converted her rifle back into its spear form. She clicked a switch on it causing ice dust to be secreted from blade growing a large sharp blade of ice as she ran up the arm spinning it as she reached the shoulder sheering it off. From there she kept moving as she turned to her arctic wind from passing through the other arm before flying up and converting back into her normal form above the now frozen arm. She then pointed the spearhead skyward firing the shot for propulsion shattering the ice blade formed over it sending her flying back at the arm. As she went down she spun the spear head back down stabbing the blade back into the ice cracking it but not shattering it. She pulled the trigger in the middle of the spear’s shaft causing the gun to fire shattering the arm. She dropped down with the shards of the shattered arm to the ground where she spun on her toes with the spear out slashing of the remaining arm. The Geist was just pulling itself out of its golem body trying to pull itself loose as if its mask face was like a coin stuck to the ground with gum, its black body being the gum. However, as it did Eve jumped up onto the golem’s torso right on top of the fleeing grim putting her rifle to the mask firing to destroy the Grimm.  
               

                Just as she jumped off the remains of the golem another Geist golem threw a punch knocking her back and taxing her aura. She staggered to her feet as the Geist whipped out a wave of needles at her. Acting quick eve clicked a switch on her gauntlet as she slammed her palm against the ground letting out ice dust that formed a wall of ice that took the needles as she returned fire. As she had it distracted Duncan ran up the air behind the monster. As he came over its head he gave a powerful jump off the creature’s head sending him high into the air. “Girls now!” he said into his ear piece. The Grizzle sisters heard and took aim Ceara targeting the turret on the mech she shared with her sisters and Cola targeted her heavy guns on the back of her machine. They fired Cola taking out the arms and Ceara taking out a leg that caused the golem to topple over. Duncan was circling the golem as the Grizzle sisters blasted it. As it fell he took aim at the remaining leg pointing his retracted mace at the remaining limb. As he pulled the trigger the hoof shaped grips opened as a pair of shotgun shells went off propelling the meteor hammer’s ball forward on its cable with great speed smashing the remaining leg before winding it back in. AS the hammer ball reached the grips, the inertia sent him spinning which he used to accelerate his next swing. The Geist fled its disabled golem body as Duncan launched out his meteor hammer this time pulling an extra trigger making several large spikes extend from the ball that stabbed into it killing the monster.

                Duncan retracted his hammer back to its grips as he turned to run at the next golem. “Maroon, I’m going to need a hand,” he said into his earpiece. “On my way,” Maroon said as she jumped off her place on the back of Cola’s mech using her semblance to make thrust points on her feet and the back of her hips as she unpacked her wrench.

                Duncan ran towards the next golem and aimed his mace at the monster firing it out but it flew past. As it passed a tree he flicked a tiny joystick to the side causing the ball to bank sharply to the side coiling the cable around a tree. “Take out the legs!” he ordered Maroon. She dashed up to the golem’s legs and opened the jaws locking them around the leg and pulled the shotgun trigger causing the jaws to slam shup crushing the limb. She kept the combo going activating the axe mode slashing the other leg off before converting to the shotgun form blasting it off its balance and propelling her away. As Maroon took out the legs Duncan dashed around the golem over one shoulder and under the other wrapping the cable of his weapon around the beast before joining Maroon. “give me a boost here,” he said as he pulled the cable tight. Maroon got the idea and put a thrust point on the weapon allowing it to pull so hard the oversized garrote crushed the body forcing the Geist to flee. “It’s all yours,” he said giving Maroon the go ahead to kill it while he retrieved his tangled cable. Maroon acted fast using her thrust points on her hip bag to propel her up rebounding off a tree before grabbing the Geist locking it in the jaws pulling it back to the ground. As she and the Geist came down, she swung herself onto the creature’s abdomen forcing it below her still in the jaws as they landed in the snow. As the snow cleared she pulled the shotgun trigger and the jaws slammed closed finishing it off.

                As she did another Geist golem was about to slam its hand made of roots down on her. However, before it could Arta ran up jumping onto the arm shrinking herself and the limb along with her so it couldn’t hit Maroon. Staying on the shrunk arm she ran up the side to the elbow where she jammed the bayonet into the shoulder. She let go of the weapon and it expanded to its normal size forcing the arm off. Arta jumped off allowing the limb to return to normal size as she returned to normal size as well catching her rifle midair. She landed in a roll taking aim with her rifle and fired taking out the other arm. The Golem stumbled towards her trying to stomp on her but Arta shrunk vanishing into the snow. The Geist looked around trying to find its target when Arta burst back to normal size in the snow with her rifle converted to its halberd form. She jabbed the axe end of halberd into the leg with the two blades on either side. She pulled a trigger on the shaft and the two blades closed like a claw crushing the limb like a nut cracker. From their she pulled the halberd back spinning it around her body and slashing off the other leg forcing the Geist to flee. “Alright girls finish it off, it’s the last one,” Arta said to the other three Grizzle sisters in the mechs. The girls sped over in their mechs drifting by on either side of the Geist firing the main weapons on the arms destroying the last Geist.

                The group regrouped after finishing off the Geists. “Alright well that takes care of that,” Read said dusting off his hands when they heard a loud thumping, even louder than the approach of the group of Geists they just stopped. They turned towards the sound as a huge Geist golem crashed through the trees. It was huge, easily five times the size of the Geists they had just defeated made of dozens of Christmas trees. “Oh tinsel,” Read cursed. “Ah!” the three younger Grizzle sisters yelled in fear as they took aim “No don’t!” Eve yelled to them. But it was too late, all three girls opened fire on the Golem with everything they had. Between the two mechs the girls unleashed enough ordinance to level a city block but it had little effect as most of the shots pasted through the thin branches and missed the actual trunks. All they did was attract the Geist towards them. As the monster approached the girls just kept firing until they ran out of ammo and even after they kept pulling the triggers. “Oh dust what do we do?!” Maroon asked panic. No one had an answer. The Geist golem whipped its arm sending a bunch of small Christmas trees flying at them like missiles. They all froze trying to think of something to do but little Cola was the only one to react doing the only thing she could think of. She just leaned forward hugging Mutton in his seat and with fearful tears in her eyes cried out, “NARKY!!!”

 

                Just then as the trees were about to hit them Narco flew out of the shadow of one of the mechs with his chainsaw Chop Shop in its glaive form swinging it wide and chopping the incoming trees to pieces. Then suddenly a spinning razor wheel of lightning flew out of the woods. It struck the golem and rolled around the creature’s body at high speed before flying off and the golem fell to pieces forcing the Geist to flee. As it tried to fly away the wheel of lightning slowed down to reveal it was Matt with his Seraph SMGs in their sword form. Still in midair he converted the swords back into their gun forms holstering them. He forced his hands forward with the palms facing forward and the wrists together drawing a glyph and a group of birds made of lightning flew out after the Geist. No matter how it tried to dodge the Stormlings homed in and struck the Geist shocking it to its demise.

                “Woo that was close. Nice timing Narco,” Read said. Narco turned to Read with an angry look on his face and his chainsaw still out. “You brought my sisters into an active combat zone, even worse you brought them into a fight with Grimm,” Narco said in an angry tone tensing his fingers on the trigger for the chainsaw. Read shivered in fear of the wrath of n over protective older brother. “Narco don’t blame them. We talked them into it. We just wanted to help,” Maroon said in the defense of team BERD. Matt put his hand on Narco’s shoulder his eyes were tired from fighting Grimm all night. He just shook his head, “Come on Nark its Christmas. We’ve been out fighting Grimm all night. We’re tired, we’re hungry, and you’re letting your emotions run away with you.” “They’re my little sisters Matt and they put them in harm’s way,” Narco said. “Nark you need to realize they aren’t so little and they’ll be even less in the future. Look at Ruby and Yang, I care about those two like sisters but I don’t keep them out of fights.” Narco still wasn’t convinced. Suddenly he felt a pressure around his waist and looked down to see little Cola hugging him. “Please Narky?” she pleaded with big puppy dog eyes, still wet from when she was crying for her brother to save them. Narco sighed relaxing, “How is it I can never say no to you?” Narco collapsed his weapon putting it on his back before scooping up his baby sister hugging her back as the other three sisters joined to group hug. “Matt how did you two even know we were in trouble?” Eve asked. “Ozpin called. Thinking his family was in danger Narco grabbed me and bolted back here,” Matt said. As everyone else who had been out hunting Grimm pulled up having eliminated the remaining Grimm. “Let’s go home Narky,” Cola said.

                Everyone returned to Beacon and to the Hunter’s Den. Glaucia and Cole hugged their daughters glad they were safe. Narco however, gave his parents a scolding about controlling his younger sisters and keeping them out of trouble. After Narco finished scolding them everyone went back to partying, eating, talking, and just having a good time. Nora trying to be devious hung some mistletoe over the entrance hoping to get someone to kiss under it. Little did she know that Professors Goodwitch and Ozpin would be the next people to enter. However, before they entered Goodwitch held up her hand blocking the headmaster from advancing. She leaned in looking up seeing the mistletoe. Frowning she pointed her crop at the hazardous plant flicking it so her telekinesis sent it flying with its nail so it stuck into the wall of the balcony just above Matt and Ringo. The two of them looked up to see the mistletoe. They looked at each other. “Tis the season,” she said. Matt rolled his eyes. Then without warning he took her hand spinning her into his arms for a dip kiss before spinning her back to her feet walking to join the party as Ringo struggled to get her balance dazed and wide eyed with a goofy slack jawed grin from the sudden display of affection. “Like being hit by a hurricane,” she muttered.

                As the night rolled on, the partying gave way to sleep. Before Ruby gave into her tiredness she managed to leave out a plate of milk and cookies, swiping one for herself. She may had been a little old for Santa Claus but it was a cute tradition for her and the younger Grizzle sisters. Whether it was from exhaustion from fighting Grimm all night, partying and/or the large amount of drinking people were falling asleep all over the place. Narco had passed out on the floor with his four sisters lined up using him as a pillow. Kasi had fallen asleep in Glynda’s lap. Matt and Ringo fell asleep on a couch leaning on each other with Ruby using Matt as a pillow and everyone else had found somewhere to pass out. As the sun rose a beam of light hit Ruby in the face. The sun light heated the air a bit carrying dust up into her nose and she sneezed herself awake. She pushed herself up her causing her blanket to slide down her body as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. As her vision focused she looked to the tree and her eyes went wide. Under the tree were five times as many presents as there were the night before. “Matt, Matt, Matt,” she whispered shaking Matt’s shoulder trying to wake him. “Em come on Dax, daddy’s tired,” he muttered in his sleep. “MATT!” Ruby said louder. This time Matt was scared awake shaking the tiredness from himself before looking to Ruby holding his head. “What Rosebud? Ow I got a killer hangover,” he asked. “Look,” she said pointing to the Christmas tree. Matt looked over to see all the extra presents. “Yo everybody rise and shine!” he said standing up clapping his hands making noise to wake everyone. Everyone started to wake up and noticed the extra presents under the tree. “Anyone know where all these came from?” Matt asked. Everyone denied it. “What’s this?” Cola asked popping out of a pile of presents with a letter in hand. She had already opened it. “It says it’s from Santa Claus,” she said. “What? That can’t be,” Matt said taking the letter and looking it over. “Alright who’s the wise guy?” he asked everybody. No one spoke up. “Matt let’s not look a gift horse in the mouth,” Read said. “Yeah find a box with your name and start ripping,” Cola said before diving back into the pile of presents. “You heard the girl,” Narco said as everyone started going through the presents opening them.

                As everyone was going through presents, Matt and Ruby noticed Read slipping off outside with his scroll. Curious they followed him. Outside they could see and hear Read on his scroll. “Yeah went off without a hitch… Though I think you may have over done it… Yeah I guess… Yeah thanks a lot Uncle C. Yeah I’ll see you soon, bye,” he said and hung up. “You left the presents,” Matt said speaking up. “It wasn’t me,” Read said. “Then who?” Ruby asked. “My Uncle C,” Read said. “Who’s that?” Matt asked. Read just rolled his eyes up pointing to the sky. Confused Matt and Ruby looked up. There in the sky they saw the impossible a sleigh pulled by reindeer flying across the sky with a man in red behind the reins. Matt and Ruby’s jaws dropped looking back at Read. Read put a finger over his lips, “shhhh.” 


End file.
